DELSA Drabbles
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: A series of mini stories of DELSA! DannyxElsa! Rating (K-T(I'll warn you if one is M!)
1. Tutoring

**Hey all you DELSA fans out there! I figured this couple deserved some more love, so I'm doing one-shots for these two and having some fun! Anyone with an idea to share, please leave me a review and I'll see what I can do! How I'm going to be write these one-shots is that I'll take one word or listen to a song and go from there. If you have a word or song that I should listen to, drop me a review!**

**The ratings might change later on, but for now it will stay T for safety.**

**I had one little tale in particular that I had to share first, so let's start off with the first mini story!**

* * *

><p><strong>XxxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxxX<strong>

**First Shot: Tutoring**

"Hey Danny, here's the guide sheet for the next test." Tucker turned in his seat to face his best friend behind him. The paper in his hand was not taken from him, nor was the boy in question even looking at the sheet. Danny's focus was on something, or rather _someone _sitting three rows down to his right, and talking to Valerie up front.

Elsa Smith. The new girl in town just two whole months ago.

The first day she came into Casper High, Elsa stood out with her platinum blond hair rolled up into a tight bun with tiny snowflake pins speckled neatly into her hair and her creamy alabaster skin. Even though she wore small black glasses on her button nose, her big glacier blue eyes were by far the prettiest Danny had ever seen. Danny couldn't believe he even walked into an open locker while staring at her walking into the school building, and Dash was on the floor laughing at his dumb butt for even doing the work for him!

The platinum blond's transaction to Casper High was the topic everyone was talking about for a week, even the A-listers thought twice before talking to her. Her first day in the cafeteria, Paulina thought it would be funny to try to trip her the trash can. Just in case she "miraculously" stepped over her heel, Dash would come behind to shove her in. Instead being pushed into the full double bagged trash, Elsa's apple rolled off and onto the floor past her feet. She leaned down to catch the runaway fruit, side stepped the big blond bully, who missed his target and went in face first into the waiting trash bin. His yelp and the plastic thud sounding onto the hard floor sent the whole cafeteria into silence for a whole minute. Danny had witness the whole scene, Tucker and Sam gawked at the trash covered bully, before he and the student body burst into laughter at the comical scene. Elsa dusted off her apple and continued to an empty seat to eat her lunch, completely ignoring the glares coming from Dash.

If Danny knew that look, it meant revenge!

The pranks didn't stop there either! Ever since Elsa dodge the bullet with Paulina at the cafeteria, almost half of the male student body began to see Elsa in a new beautiful light, only making Paulina even more determined to trash the new girl for stealing even a _percentage_ of her popularity. Another attempt had Elsa almost shoved into a locker by Dash himself. Her backpack fell to the ground along with her glasses. Before she could reach them, Dash quickly swiped them from the ground and held them above his head.

"Hey Dash, give me back my glasses."

"Fine shorty, but you have to reach them to take them back!" he wiggled the black frames in his hands. Elsa stood up from the ground, her small hands now forming fists.

"Give them back." Elsa's eyes turned colder than before, a warning tone in her voice.

"Make me!" Dash puffed up his chest to stand even taller than her, showing no fear, but the glare she sent did make him jolt. Just a little.

Danny had been walking back from the bathroom back to english when he witnessed Dash taunting Elsa in the hallway. Dash spotted the little Fenton boy and his smile grew more wicked.

"You better find a good hiding spot Danny, 'cause after I'm done with Snowball here I'm comin- AAAH!" Quick as a flash, the football player was then seized by a pitch to the ear, pulling him down to Elsa's height.

"OOW! OOW! Hey let me go-" Dash's cries were then silenced by the frosted glare so harsh, and the grip on his ear was pinched by sharp nails.

"Let us _not_ have this conversation again. Is _that _understood?" Elsa spoke calmly but with authority that left no argument for Dash to fight back. With an extra pinch and a tug, Dash whimpered with a nod, holding out the taken black frames to the piss-off girl in hopes of freeing his sensitive ear. Elsa snatched back her glasses and slid them back on her face, her past anger now calmed with the return of her glasses. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Elsa spoke calmly with a small smile finally letting go of the abused earlobe. Dash hopped away from the platinum blond, covering his ears in hopes his other ear wouldn't share the same pain.

After watching that incident, Danny saw Elsa as not just a quiet new student, she was someone not to be mess with. She could stand her ground and fight her own battles if provoke, and it felt good to see Dash's face crinkle in pain crouch down before the new girl.

Strong and beautiful. Danny was even more infatuated with Elsa Smith.

Sadly, just thinking of walking up to the pretty platinum blond with her big glacier eyes made his tongue swell up in his month and start shaking in his seat. Danny could even hear his own kneecaps rattle in fear of embarrassment that he knew would occur if he made the attempt to talk to her. So Danny had to be content with just watching her from afar. Fenton sighed sadly to himself, taking another glance at Elsa while she giggled at whatever Valerie was talking to her about. He meant to only look over for a second, but the second stretched into a whole minute and he didn't turn back around to face the front of the class, even Tucker tried waving his hand in his face didn't get his attention.

The sharp kick to the shin from Sam brought him back.

Danny yelped at the hard contact gaining everyone's attention, even Valerie stopped talking to see who cause the sudden outburst. Which meant that Elsa was now looking at him with her big glacier blue eyes. Danny didn't think that he could feel any hotter than now with embarrassment.

"Mr. Fenton, thank you for getting everyone's attention, now could you please look at the board?" the history teacher announced. The class snickered at Danny's misfortune, making Danny's face flush red. It didn't help that Elsa gave a soft giggle in his direction either. The Fenton rubbed his neck bashfully at her face.

Maybe his luck would turn around...

XxxxX

Danny thought too soon.

He groaned into his hands when he took a glance at his math test grade. Fifty-six percent. Failed again.

"Just great." Danny moaned to himself. He knew what would happen when he shows Jazz his test when he got home. His older sister helped him studying for three days straight, but she would only push harder when she sees the results of their past study sessions.

"Now everyone, don't forget to finish last night's homework. You have the whole weekend and Monday to get it done since we had the last test yesterday. No excuses now, and you are dismissed." Mr. Lancer concluded class, sitting down at his desk to check over finished homework and ungraded testes. The class filed out of the room, but before Danny could sling his backpack on, "Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you before you leave?" The teacher's monotone voice halted Danny from taking another step. Danny sighed heavily before making his way to the front of the teacher's desk. Sam and Tucker slowly filed out, worried for their friend, but Danny waved his phone at them that he would text them later. The classroom was bare of anymore students, leaving Danny alone with his math teacher. Mr. Lance set aside his work and rubbed the bridge of his nose, relaxing himself into his rolling mesh chair.

"It's about my last test, isn't it?" Danny spoke at last, his head bowed to the ground.

"Yes Daniel, but that isn't the only reason. Your homework has shown to be almost close to passing, if not just barely. Your grade in this class is passing, but I'm afraid that if you fail again, you won't pass Math this semester." Mr. Lancer took a good look at his downcast student. The bald teacher knew he had potential to past this class, and as a teacher he wanted to execute any possible options Daniel could try to get a better grade before winter break arrived. He hoped the one he wanted to try out now would spark some fire into his student.

"I have one idea that might help, and before you shoot it down Daniel, at least hear her out-"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, but I can't stay after school for tutoring. I already have my sister-Wait!" Did Mr. Lancer say _she?_

**_CLICK!_**

_"_Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer. Kinda got lost in the hallways again. I'm still getting confused as to where everything is after two months. This must be Daniel Fenton?" the new voice walked into the math room and walked up to the teachers desk, dropping off a small set of papers gently in front of him.

"Ms. Smith, I was just getting ready to introduce you to your first student. Daniel, this is Ms. Elsa Smith. She has become a volunteer math tutor for the fall semester." Mr. Lancer beamed gently at the new pretty arrival. Elsa bowed her head at Daniel who stood shell shocked at Elsa's smile. Finding his voice, Danny coughed into his hand and spoke.

"Hi-Hi! Elsa Smith! It's nice to meet you!" Sadly for Danny, his voice decided to squeak on him, almost worse than a squeaky chew toy. Elsa giggled at the bashful boy in front of her and raised her hand to be shaken.

"I hope I can be of good help with your studies." Elsa offered a gentle smile to Danny, encouraging him to take hers. Danny stared at her outstretched hand, then to her pretty blue eyes. He took a big gulp of air to wet his sudden dry throat. As much as a dream come true to be talking to Elsa in the flesh instead of inside his head, he was worried about his "extra" activities that happened after school. Fighting ghost can happen at any time, but the last thing he wanted to do was waste Elsa's time in waiting for him after school to study with him. He sighed mournfully, and when things were looking so good!

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa's voice brought Danny out of his musing to look at her now worried face. Danny rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness.

"Well, you see, after school might not work out me. Not everyday after school I could stay longer to study with you. I'm sorry Ms. Smith for wasting your time today." He looked up at her, staring into her bright blues with sincerity hoping she wouldn't be too upset with him. What he didn't expect was for her to smile warmly at him.

"Daniel, it's okay. There are other classmates I have to tutor as well, so I couldn't help you everyday. We can set up a few days to study within the week, and maybe if you really need to see me but can't work after school, we can study during lunch. You and I have the same lunch everyday so we can work something out. Is that alright with you?"

Danny couldn't believe his luck today. Not only was Elsa talking to him and wanting to help him with math, but she was so kind to work with his "hectic" schedule whenever he could meet up for studying.

"Thank you! Thank you Ms. Smith!" Elsa once again held out her hand.

"Please, call me Elsa." She smiled at him, making his face flush pink at her warm gaze. This time, he took her hand in a firm hand shake.

"As long as you call me Danny. Just Danny!" he offered a smile of his own while his heat pumped fifty miles an hour!

Yep, this was the best day ever!

XxxxX

This was the _worst day ever!_

Not only did Danny have to take a thorough shower after being covered in raw meat by the Lunch Lady Ghost, but he was ten minutes late to his first scheduled tutoring class with Elsa. Danny miraculously ran faster down the halls to the library before trying to slow down his running before he crashed into the doors. Controlling his rapid breathing, he smooth down his clothes, secured his back pack and quickly walked into the quiet room. The librarian was busy typing away on her computer to notice Danny speed walking into the library. Danny scanned the room quickly for his blond teacher while popping in a piece of gum to get rid of the bad breath he was bound to have after his fight. Reaching their designated spot for the hour, Danny tried not to stare forever at the platinum blond as she jotted notes in her notebook but he couldn't help it. Elsa glanced at her wristwatch to see the time before she noticed Danny standing quietly to her left.

"Danny!"

"SHHHH!" Elsa flinched, forgetting to keep her voice down before she turned to look back at the dazed Fenton boy.

"Where have you been?" Danny coughed into his hand and rested himself into the seat across from Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, but I had a run-in with Dash before coming here. He forgot to give me my daily dose of garbage. Had to take a quick shower before coming here." Danny swiftly lied, not wanting her to know about the true reason. Elsa's concerned face scrunched with sympathy and rolled her eyes.

"Dash, I swear. He's got nothing else to do but make himself look more like a clown than he already is." Elsa hissed under her breath sitting back into her seat.

"Hey, I'm used to it. If not garbage,it's locker stuffing." Danny smiled small, hoping to coax his cute teacher. Elsa shook her head, but refocused on the notes in front of them.

"Now that you are here, and okay," she tossed him a smile, "let's start with yesterday's work..."

For the next hour and a half, Elsa walked through the problems and broke down each step and what was important to remember when solving the equations. Danny focused hard on the homework given to him, he really didn't want to take math all over again, but there were times when Elsa would lean closer to point out something on his paper and Danny felt his face spark with heat.

_"Control yourself Fenton! Breath in, breath out..." _Danny kept his eyes glue to his worksheet like he listened to Elsa walkthrough the equation, he did not want be caught not focusing on her teachings... Vanilla and lavender filled his nose- Danny jerked back into his seat, almost knocking himself out onto the floor.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Elsa pulled back into her own seat and looked at Danny with confusion. Danny wanted to hit himself for his Fenton-luck.

"Break! We need a break!" Danny shot out of his seat and sped walk out of their secluded corner to some water. The ghost boy wanted to throw himself over the stairs for his stupidity. "_Elsa must think I'm a crazy idiot than I already was!" _He took a big gulp of water to quench his dry throat, and dreaded the thought of facing his beautiful tutor after his little outburst. it's bad enough he was attracted to her, to start smelling her scent is even worst!

Danny groaned, bonking his forehead on the meat fountain.

What could she be thinking about me now?

XxxxX

As Elsa watched Fenton dash out of the library, Elsa sighed to herself before straightening their work and pulled out her hand-made notes she made for Danny. She hoped it wasn't too much, she really did want to succeed in his studies, but maybe giving him extra step-by-step notes was buttering him up. Or maybe stress him out more than he needed to be. The princess shook her head, pushing the nagging feeling aside. If she thought that this would help Daniel study better, and she used this helpful guide, then why should she doubt her own studying methods?

Maybe it's because she wanted Danny to feel better about himself, and that he wasn't as clueless as he thought himself to be.

_"Yeah, and that you think he's totally cute with his big baby blue eyes!" _Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and scoffed to herself. "Concentrate Elsa, you are here to help Danny..." the princess of Arendelle groaned into her hands.

Eaiser said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! My first one shot of DELSA! Review and let me know what you think! If you want me to continue this one shot and make a 2nd part, let me know as well!<strong>

**Second Shot: Orange Juice**


	2. Orange Juice

**Hey! Hey! Another shot for you DELSA fans! I had a few more ideas to post, and I'm slowly typing them up, but for now ENJOY this short shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>*In this shot, Danny and Elsa attend college as freshmen and are sharing an <strong>**apartment together. The setting is around their third month into the fall semester.**

**Second Shot: Orange Juice**

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

The alarm clock buzzed off it's annoying bells, jolting the sleeping body next to the wired box. With a groan, one alabaster arm weaved it's way out of the double comforters and smacked the alarm off. The arm was connected to a head full of wavy platinum blonde hair and tired blue eyes that glared at the bright red numbers next the bed. She yawned and stretched her back in a small arch to crack the small kinks in her spine. Another voice grumbled next to her, it's tan arm flexing around her waist. The blonde smiled down at the crazy mess of black hair still snoozing away. She pushed some hair away before planting a kiss on the forehead.

"Gotta make breakfast love." Elsa whispered into a tan ear which made the body below the sheets shiver. A groaning mumble was the response back, but the arm around her waist refused to relinquish it's hold. When she made her move to leave the comfy bed, the arm snapped in retaliation and pulled her body back into the body still slumbering.

"Danny, *sigh* come on now. I have to start breakfast- Oh!" Elsa giggled when the head underneath the covers pulled her closer to his own warm body, resting his head against her chest. Elsa giggled again, feeling black hair brush past her face. The Arendelle blonde sighed in defeat, resting back into the pillows behind her which brought a smile to Danny's face in triumph.

"Alright, just for another minute." Elsa whispered. Danny shook his head into her chest and showed his hands to her, wiggling all his fingers at her. "Huh? One, two..Ten? No, one minute."

Danny tried again still holding up his hands, but wiggled only a thumb. Elsa snorted. "Not nine and a half either... How about two?"

This time Danny pushed him head up to rest his chin on her collarbone showing her his irritable glare, only making her smile back. "How does five sound?"

Danny's glare softened in thought in before pushing up with his hands to plant a kiss to her puckered pink ones. Elsa turned to the alarm clock and set the new time to wake up before letting Danny pull her on top of his chest. She kissed his chest, right above his heart before settling into his warmth for another few minutes.

XxxX

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!**

Danny slapped the snooze button for the second time that morning before snuggling back into the covers. Why Elsa like getting up at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning was beyond him, but he wouldn't miss Elsa's good cooked breakfast for anything. Even a few more minutes of sleep. Danny would get up and enter their little kitchenette and a layout of many breakfast choices to choose from, ranging from hotcakes covered in syrup to biscuits with sausage gravy, just as she was pouring two glasses of orange juice to finish their buffet.

Elsa would never start breakfast without having orange juice on the table.

When the two first met at Casper High, Elsa would eat lunch and always had a piece of fruit on her tray, and she would savor every bite. At first Danny thought that to be a little weird, but by the time he and Elsa started dating, Danny saw the action to be cute, watching Elsa enjoying her Granny Smith or California orange and thoroughly chew her food. Especially when she tasted the tartness of the Granny Smith or the sweetness of her orange...

Danny moaned at the vision of his girl. The sight of her moaning quietly, enjoying every bite, and Danny enjoyed watching her in heavenly bliss. Elsa would always complete her breakfast with orange juice, saving the best for last. She would drink milk in between bites to help wash down whatever the meal of choice she decided to make whether it be pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, or a little bit of everything!

Speaking of food, Danny didn't hear the usual sizzling and popping of the skillet or the humming from his beautiful blond. He would usually wake up to the smell of food cooking before the alarm. At times he loved to surprise his petite blonde with soft kisses to her alabaster neck... and push her robe aside to reach her collarbone...

Purring at the the thought, Danny stretched out from the bed, and entered the bathroom to get rid of his morning breath. Teeth cleaned and face clear of sleep and dirt, he walked out, down the small hallway and towards their kitchenette to see the kitchen lights on with a small note sitting on the counter. Danny noticed the wild cursive as Elsa's, even rushed she still has better hand-writing.

_Danny,_

_Went to the store for orange juice and eggs,_

_Elsa_

Danny smiled, that's his Elsa. Can't have breakfast without her orange juice! Throwing away the note, he stretch his arms again and went to the mini living room to wait for Elsa. He plopped down on the couch and noticed the scattered notes on the small table in front of the T.V. Danny shrugged. "Might as well get some studying done before Elsa gets back, with her orange juice."

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!

XxxX

"Danny, baby I'm sorry I took longer than before. I saw this sale on steak, so I thought you might like some-" Elsa dropped her bag on top of the counter and turn to continue her explanation, but was greeted by a snoring Danny, resting on the carpet floor back against the plush navy blue couch.

Elsa giggled at the scene before her: Danny's mouth wide open and a little drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. Elsa walked up to her slumbering ghostboy and got a good look at his attire: still in his PJ's which were a plain white water beater and red sweat pants. She purred at the sexy sight of the white wife beater hugging his chest nicely, the dark treasure trail peeking from underneath the shirt before hiding again with each snore. Elsa stalked up quietly and gently parked herself on Danny's lap. She kept her giggles contain, not trying to wake up Danny just yet.

Elsa wanted to have her fun before the ghostboy woke up.

Said boy kept on snoring, like nothing happen so Elsa pressed on. She shifted herself closer, purposely scrapping her butt up against his thighs. A shiver jolted up Danny's spine, shaking Elsa as well. The blond bit her lip to stop the giggle that threaten to come out. Danny could be so cute! His powdered pink cheeks were adorable even in his sleep, and he wasn't even trying. Elsa leaned closer and analyzed his face, admiring the small changes from the fourteen year old boy she met to the now young adult Danny was now. Gone was the high-school dangly dork, and now was a freshman in college equipped with a taunt, fuller body, with a chiseled face and soft side burns.

Even his chin and lower jaw was starting to get dark and prickly, but all the more for Elsa to love about her sexy man.

Her light pools of blue swallowed his handsome face, savoring every second before trailing down to his wide open mouth. Smirking, she leaned closer and gently biting his lower lip. Danny gave off another groan but kept on sawing logs. Elsa decided to give Danny little tugs before sucked the lip gently. The saw machine cut off to deliver a low moan.

"Elsa."

Danny decided to open his eyes this time, and glanced down at beautiful glacier blues that have seized his mouth with a playful flutter of eyelashes. Elsa wiggled her hips a little harder to help him out.

That woke Danny up quick!

"Elsa!" Danny jerked back, bucking Elsa up with his hips. Elsa held on to his lower lip, which cause them to smash their lips together. Elsa squeaked with the sudden liplock, but purred into Danny's open mouth. The ghostboy moaned loudly when Elsa's tongue decide to play with his, gently rubbing up against the top. Before Danny could respond back, Elsa pulled away and rested her forehead to his, smiling at his goofy smile and flushed cheeks. Danny licked his lips savoring her taste.

"You taste like oranges." Danny chuckled up at her sparkling eyes. Elsa gasped.

"Really? I'd never guess that!" Elsa sounded shocked, then giggled before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Danny relaxed back against the navy couch and rested his arms on top of the seat pillows.

"We'll I request a wake up kiss every morning. It's much better than that silly alarm clock! Don't worry, I'll get up for you." Danny promised with a shark-like grin, and his hands rubbing up and down her thighs in a gentle but firm grip. Elsa's cheeks flushed a darker pink at Danny's words that held a double meaning to them, _both_ ways he would love to accomplish with her. She purred with affection from Danny rubbing his nose against her neck just below her ear. Elsa took a moment to glance at the clock on wall in the kitchenette.

"As loving as that idea sounds right now, we can't waste time now. We need to get the living room back in order for-"

"Wait a minute! Elsa, you walk out looking like _this_?!" Danny caught her wrist before she stood up from his lap. Elsa looked back at Danny in confusion. She looked down at her attire.

"Danny, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and ran to the store for orange juice and eggs as I said on the note. I just slipped on one of your sweat pants. Was that a bad...?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the horrified look on Danny's face. What did she do wrong?

Elsa, his beautiful platinum blonde girlfriend for almost five years, walking out of their shared apartment looking like she just jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and jacket, her wavy curls in a very messy bun pulled behind her, and he loved this look on her... but other _males_ got the chance to see her messy 'I just jumped out of bed' sexy look!

This sexy look was for Danny and Danny alone! Elsa has forgotten how easily jealous Danny gets, well the ghost boy would be sure to remind his blonde beauty how possessive he is!

Danny pulled Elsa to the plush couch and caged her body with his own, instantly connecting their lips together. His tongue darted into warm pink cave, fighting and surfing all the areas he knew would make her moan and submit to fight back. Needing air, he pulled back and glared hard into her eyes.

Yes, this beautiful woman below him was his! Her pink cheeks flushed and gasping for air only added more appeal to her pink pearl face. One of his favorite band T-shirts hugged her loosely exposing her pale pink collarbone and a little bit of her shoulder. Her blonde hair was fanned out wildly onto the arm of the couch and some spilled off onto the carpet. Her light blue eyes held a dark tint of love that also held her snowflake stars that he loved staring at. She gave him a sweet smile.

Elsa from Arendelle was his and he loved her very much.

"From now I'm buying the orange juice, and the fridge will have two bottles in stock okay?" Elsa's lit up with happiness, her smile glowing. She cupped his face and pulled him to her lips again.

"Thank you." Elsa purred before kissing him gently, her hands surfing his now taunt shoulders and chest that developed well over ghost fighting. "Now where was I? Hmm- Oh yeah!"

**SNAP! **

One hand found the band of his boxers and pulled them to make them snap back into place against his waist. Danny pulled back with big eyes looking down at the mischievous smile on Elsa's face. "I wasn't down exploring. Shall I continue?"

Danny changed form a shocked nineteen year old to an excited puppy in nano-seconds! His imaginary tail wagging at the speed of light.

Eagerly, he clamped their lips together to get started, but just as they were getting started, it ended quickly with Elsa breaking away. Danny wasn't having it, and he grabbed one wrist while the other gently squeezed a thigh, earning a shudder from her throat.

"Hold up Danny, Wait!" she pushed his body away by the shoulders earning a glare of frustration. Now she was just teasing him!

"What are you doing? I'm-I'm _pumped!_" Danny huffed, hands now on her hips. He was wanting to devour his tasty blonde like yesterday!

"As I was trying to tell you earlier to get clean up and ready because-"

**CLICK! **

**BOOM!**

"Yo Danny! Me and Val are here! We brought the Bread Co. breakfast usuals so we can-...oooooh." Tucker burst the door open, bringing in the cold air from outside with a Bread Co. case with everyone's breakfast and Valerie walked in from behind, also noticing the young couple on the couch getting warm and cozy. The years have been good to the young black couple at the open door. Tucker grew a foot taller, filling out in the upper body hair still short with small waves but instead of the same red cap from high school, he wore a dark red sock hat to block the chilly weather outside. Valerie had been doing good as well, having grow a few more inches since high school and still staying fit with karate. By some miracle, she trains Tucker with basics and provokes him with 'If you want to give me challenge other than video games, here's you chance.' The couple got together their senior year of high school and stayed together along with Danny and Elsa. All attending the same college but all in different studies.

Elsa looked rather sheepish at being caught by her best friend, while Danny was close to looking like a grumpy bear being deprived of his dinner.

"Tucker and Valerie were coming to study history with us this morning. Didn't you get my text?" Elsa still looked sheepishly down at her boyfriend who had to blink a few times to understand the new situation that decided to surprise him in the middle of his Elsa's neck-fest. He left his phone on the charger back in his room, so he never got the text... Danny looked back up to Elsa's face with a look of disbelief.

"Why didn't you say something until now?" Elsa had the nerve to blush.

"I tried to tell you earlier pudding,-"

"YOU started this!" Danny snapped, looking half pissed and half hurt, and things were just getting good too. Well she was guilty on that point. She reach over into his soft ebony hair and ruffled it a bit.

"My poor baby..." she softly cooed, gently massaging his scalp with her dainty fingers. They must have worked their magic for Danny's face morphed quickly from upset to relaxed with a throaty moan. Danny hummed, his muscles loosened slowly with each stroke of her smooth finger tip. He soon had the dreamy look in his eyes, with only Elsa on in his view.

"Hey, are we interrupt-"

"Nope." Elsa quickly jumped off the couch and to Valerie's side, leaving Danny to flop hard against the couch arm with a thud. "Come on, let's go get started on African American History in the guest room. I'll go grab my stuff from the living room and we can eat breakfast there. The boys can have the living room." Elsa ushered Valerie over to the guest room behind the living room wall, leaving the boys in silence. Tucker watched them leave before turning to his best bud still face planted to the couch. Shutting the door closed, Tucker smiled down at Danny.

"Danny?" Said boy gave Tucker the stink eye, knowing he was trying hard not to laugh, before taking a throw pillow and started punching the poor thing out of frustration. Dammit he wanted his blonde! Tucker at that time decided to laugh until his stomach hurt over his best friend

...and his ignored libido.

Danny groaned into the throw pillow, hoping maybe this was a dream and he could wake himself back up to the usual routine of his weekend somehow... Danny's shoulders slumped, still hearing Tucker roll on the floor in his hysteria.

Oh who was he kidding?! The start of his weekend morning was turning out the way it should have been with Elsa preparing breakfast, but all of that went to the drain at the note of no Vitamin C in the fridge. Blasted ORANGE JUICE! Where was his dose of Vitamin _Elsa_?

"I'm stocking that fridge up to the _brim _with orange juice!" Danny huffed before throwing the pillow at Tucker's head, only making the dying friend laugh even more. Danny stomped towards his shared bedroom to change, but stopped to see Elsa chugged down the last of her orange juice and laugh at whatever she and Valerie were talking about. Danny felt his lips smile at the sight of his blonde's happy face. His weekend wouldn't be happy if his elsa wasn't happy, and besides,

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this short could have kept running on, but I wanted to cut it here! Cute? Funny? Keep going? Please let me know!<strong>

**Third Shot: Flight**


	3. Flight

**This is great! I'm feelling the love here! I'm glad to see the positive responses to the last post! Here comes number THREE! **

**Third Shot: Flight (I originally have this title Return, but to me didn't sound like to me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>XxxDELSA<strong>**DELSA****DELSA****DELSA****DELSA****DELSA****DELSA****DELSAxxX**

The clock tower chimed eight o' clock just as Danny zoomed past, flying over Amity Park for any stray ghost lurking around and causing mayhem. Usually Danny wouldn't be rushing around at this time to go anyway unless he promise to be home early or hang out with Sam and Tucker- Oh yeah, and the group's newest addition, Elsa Winters.

Elsa Winters.

Danny sighed happily at the thought of the platinum blonde. Elsa and her family moved into Amity Park in the middle of last summer, but Danny felt like it was yesterday, the day he met Elsa.

**(( While hanging out at Nasty Burger, Sam brought up a new family moving to her neighborhood about a block away from her street. Apparently the new family have a daughter around her age because Sam's mother wouldn't stop gushing over Sam having a girl to hang around inside and outside of school. Tucker laughed at Sam's misfortune, which gave him a bruise on the shin curtosey of Sam's combat boot.**

**Sam also informed that she and her family were invited to a welcoming party at the new family's house, but since it's invitation only Sam couldn't invite the boys over. Sam would keep the boys informed throughout the party if it was too boring for her which was garaunted to happen.**

**That changed when Danny and Tucker both got a text at four o' clock that day to bring their swim trunks.**

**Sam mentioned a pool party for the neighborhood kids to enjoy with meat and veggie kabobs and an all you can eat buffet. Tucker arrived promptly at four ten ready to get his chow on. Sam looked happy to be at a lively party, but the guest or the host weren't what she was excited about. Walking alongside Sam to greet the new guest was the new girl Elsa Winters with her energetic little sister Anna.**

**Standing just an inch shorter than Danny was a beautiful alabaster skinned girl with a button nose, pink lips and bright blues eyes. Tucker quickly introduced himself to Elsa and Anna being the suave and smooth gentlemen he was, but when it was Danny's turn to shake hands, it was a miracle that his whole body wasn't shaking.**

**Introductions met, and a small tour of the house, Elsa showed the boys the back yard hosting the pool party already invested with kids having fun. The trio quickly changed into their swim suits and joined the cook at the grill making the best meat and veggie kabobs the three have tested. Elsa joined them after they had their fill, wearing a swim suit of her own.**

**Danny thought his jaw would unhinge out of socket having drop to the ground. Elsa returned the pool wearing a bright red bikini broadcasting her long legs that Danny couldn't stop gawking at. Despite her slim figure, Danny could see from her curvy waist she stayed in shape. The pinned up bun she wore earlier was let down in a simple French braid that rested against her left shoulder. Her wild curly bangs flailed out on top of her forehead like a crown, giving her look a cutting edge.**

**Tucker requested a dunking contest which he quickly paired up with Elsa. Elsa gave a bell chime laugh, agreeing to the game only if Tucker promised to be gentle on Sam and Danny. Challenge was accepted, and the game began in the middle of the pool with the crowd of kids, and very soon the adults cheering them on. Three out of four games later, the score tied and Elsa gave Sam a run for her money with her hidden strength almost marching her own.**

**With a rematch accepted sometime later, Elsa left the pool to show off her greenhouse to Sam as promised. When the girls left, and Tucker wanting to grab more good food, Danny was left alone to his thoughts. Watching Elsa in her red suit was bad enough, now dripping wet from the pool was making Danny almost faint!**

**Some time later, Sam called them up for Elsa to show them her studio! It was a ballet studio, but that wasn't what Elsa wanted to show off to her new friends. Swiping on her gear, Elsa offered to show them her fencing moves and share some more knowledge on the sport and of her hometown Arendelle. She promised the next time they came over, she would show pictures from home.**

**Evening had arrived, and to celebrate the Winters' welcome to Amity Park, a firework show was displayed for the guests. Just before the show started, the dunking rematch had begun with Sam and Danny victorious! Being a good sport, Elsa congratulated the winners. The group sat together to watch the colorful show, and Elsa provided dry fluffy towels to get warm and dry. While watching, Elsa sat next to Danny handing him a dry towel as well. Danny's cheeks flushed a little pink feeling some of her body heat radiating off her, or was that just him?**

**Danny took a glance at Elsa from the side and saw a few stray water drops still lingering around, some sticking to her hair and a few rolling down her pale pink shoulder. Were those freckles? Danny quickly looked back at the show in the sky, but not before noticing the shiver at his left. Taking the unused towel next to him he draped it over Elsa shoulders. She blinked at him in surprise, then smiled in silent thank you. Her flushed cheeks didn't help the heat go down in Danny's head!**

**Danny felt the lounge chair shift. Elsa had scooted closer and lightly resting her body against his shoulder! Danny concentrated on breathing without passing out throughout the rest of the show, but without a doubt the ghostboy thought that this was one of the best days of summer yet!))**

Phantom finished his reminiscing on the good memory, relaxing against a tree outside the school grounds. He couldn't believe that day was just five months ago in July. Elsa became one of the group, especially with Sam. The two found more things in common than they expected besides their love for nature and gardens. Elsa was kind enough to have Sam as a sparring partner for fencing on weekends and give her small lessons.

Elsa even got along with Valerie Gray during the school time. Of course hanging out with Danny and his friends meant trouble coming from the A-listers, especially Paulina. At first Elsa completely ignored Paulina and her followers, but when Dash made a move to touch Elsa, the blonde retaliated, mopping the floor with Dash at a speed Danny never thought the petite girl possessed.

Literally. The student body, even the nerds never let Dash live it down. The football player never made a move on Elsa ever since... Until yesterday after school when he pushed Danny into a locker door.

Dash asked what he could do to get Elsa to be his girl. Danny wanted to laugh so badly, but didn't when something inside of him felt wrong with the thought of Dash trying to ask Elsa to be his girl. The ghostboy knew Elsa was interested in Dash as she was for football, which was not at all, so he had nothing to worry about on Elsa's side, but when Dash didn't get the answer he was looking for, the football player sneered vowing to _make_ Elsa his girl before shoving Danny inside the metal cabinet.

At that, the ghostboy snapped.

Usually he didn't use his ghost powers unless fighting other ghosts, but this occasion Danny would overlook this _one_ time. Just as Dash was calling Elsa from behind her seat in the cafeteria, Danny made himself intangible and pulled Dash's pants down.

Everyone froze.

"Um Dash, thumbs up on the cologne, won't scare the girls away but the teddy bear boxers?" Elsa questioned the now red faced star player, making everyone burst into laughter.

Danny started laughing himself from his spot of the tree, he would never forget Dash's face in utter embarrassment sporting his magenta boxer covered with tan teddy bears. Sadly, the merriment he felt quickly died, now thinking back on the reason of his payback.

Just thinking of Elsa going out with Dash, or _anyone_ irked Danny to a degree he never felt before. He didn't even like the thought of Tucker being around Elsa alone for a certain period of time. Earlier, thinking that way did freak him out. He knew that Tucker didn't have higher feelings for Elsa anymore than a friend, the ghost boy has caught him at times glancing at Valerie from afar, but to have such ugly feelings towards your best friend being around your little crush could only mean one thing.

His _little_ crush wasn't so very little!

After the pool party, his little attraction for her only built up after hanging out with her at school, along with his friends, shopping at the mall and exploring Amity Park with the new girl. To think, within the first three months, that the polite girl from Arendelle had a sharp tongue, but a playful nature that Danny fell more in love with. Despite liking Elsa for her good traits, there was one trait that Danny loved about Elsa more than anything else.

This was a secret he kept to himself, under lock and key.

It happened not too long ago, just last Thursday before the group would hang out at Sam's for a planned weekend party bash. Danny had forgotten some important books he left at Elsa's house. When he reach her front door, he was greeted by one of her butlers living at her mansion of a house. George, the tall brunette's name, was used to seeing Danny, Sam or Tucker coming over to hang out with Elsa so he told him to make himself at home. Elsa had left his books in her seperate study room but when Danny went to go and grab them, he thought he heard a familiar voice, ... but that was impossible.

What would the big yeti chief be doing in the _human_ world and away from his realm?

Quietly following the voice, Danny was lead to the dance studio where was in her fencing attire holding out her practice sword. She performed a quick slash up below rolling away to dish out a lunge. An alarm turned on, stopping Elsa from her crouch position and her body relaxed. She pulled off her mask and took a few gulps of sweet air, the blonde hair falling to the side of her left shoulder as a messy ponytail. Just from seeing her take off her mask and pushing her bangs from her sweaty brow, Danny thought that action to be a little hot. Almost ...sexy. _Wow_. Danny groaned to himself, not to be too loud from watching outside the cracked door.

Danny had it bad for Elsa, and with the Fenton luck he knew he was bound to make things worse if he tried to say anything. Sadly though, if he kept such feelings all locked in, the ghostboy would explode like he did when he first discovered his ice powers. _What was the poor ghost boy to do?_

"Excellent work your Grace. You just keep improving every time we meet up." Danny was right! That voice was Frostbite, but where was it coming from? Making himself intangible, he walked inside the studio to see Elsa facing a large T.V. screen with Frostbite staring back at her with his big grin. Elsa gave a small bow to the giant yeti.

"Thank you Frostbite. It's a shame we can't train face to face, but nevertheless I'm truly honored to be your student." The platinum blonde smiled warmly at the leader who laughed at her kind words.

"Think nothing of it your majesty! It gives me a thrill to train a young student as yourself whose been showing great promise. Now then, let see how you've working on your ice abilities." Elsa proceeded with her training after quickly putting away her traing saber. She discarded her fencing suit and mask and appeared before Frostbite in a simple dark blue leotard and ... ballet shoes? Danny knew Anna did ballet, but not Elsa!

The room was absolutely silent before Elsa began her breathing, then stood high to her toes reaching towards the ceiling. Tiptoeing slowly towards the T.V., she brought one leg back behind her showing off an Arabesque pose. Elsa posed again with the Attitude form before performing the spinning Fouetté.

As Danny watched Elsa spin, the room felt a more colder than before. Suddenly, around Elsa hips bloomed a tutu, made of thin misty sheets layered one ontop the other of shinny ... ice?! _Elsa can manipulate ice?! So that's why she's talking with Frostbite! But how does she know the ice ghost? _Danny had to put the questions on hold to keep watching Elsa's performance.

Elsa stopped her spinning to kick her left leg out a few times before executing a Grand Jete, a long horizontal jump across the room. Elsa performed a small dance in leaps and bounds at the same time playing with her ice powers like a tiny snow fairy being blown across a snow filled sky. Danny watched her whole snow dance with non blinking eyes, with his mouth agape and his breath caught in his throat. Danny personally didn't like watching ballet, but watching Elsa glide and twirl around on the dance floor with grace and beauty, looking like a blue and white swan, Danny could watch her for hours.

Elsa finished with a simple Arabesque pose, then twirled for a simple bow in front of the Far Frozen chief. Clapping was then heard from the other side of the T.V. along with laughter.

"Beautiful. An outstanding performance to show how much work you have put into your lessons. Elsa, I can't believe you were that same small little girl ten years ago when I first met you. Congratulations Princess!" Frostbite clapped again as the blond blushed at such praise from her furry teacher. The princess bowed again in front of her teacher with a bright smile to her face.

"Thank you so much Frostbite. I wouldn't have gotten where I am now without for patience and guidance. I was able to make friends and be myself without having to worry so much about hurting anyone with my ice powers and..." Elsa stopped to think about her next comment. If she should mention this to her superior whom she has looked up to as another father figure. Frostbite noticed her pause first.

"There seems to be something on your mind Lady Elsa?" Elsa relaxed her shoulders and decided to sit down for this, slowly melting away the ice and snow of her body, turning them into fine powder. Elsa spoke about school and her transition into Amity Park, but once she mentioned her friends, Frostbite noticed Elsa face lit up with happiness. The life of a normal teen is what she always craved for and now she gets to enjoy such a life along with her family.

"Speaking of friends, there is one problem though," Elsa twiddled her fingers suddenly feeling nervous about speaking about this unspoken topic. Frostbite raised his eyebrows in question with a soft hum. "You see, the day of our welcoming party I met Sam, the goth whose is a strong vegetarian, and me and her got along very well. She invited two of her friends to meet me, and well... during the party we all had fun together, and after the summer we would hang out after school, but you see one of her friends,... his name is Danny."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I'll leave this short until next time! Ain't I a stinker?! <em>to be continued...<em>**

**Fourth Shot: Cause I'm Happy!**


	4. Extra 1

**Okay, I know I said I would post the next shot called, Cause I'm happy, but that one will be next! This idea had to be posted! It's a cute and fluffy one that I know you DELSA Fans would enjoy! I would like to hear what you readers out there think about these shorts! Please leave me some reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Shot: Mr. Steal Yo Girl!<strong>

The Casper High Ravens were hosting tonight's basketball game against the Baxter's Rovers, an old school rivalry that has been butting heads since the fifties. It was the talk of the small town and very soon the stands were full of students, parents and fans from both sizes of the gym. Not only was this game garaunteed for a scholarship for three lucky players, but this was the first year for Casper High to host exchange students, and all the way from Arendelle, Norway. After the game, the announcer will draw from a set of raffle tickets and pick five before picking out of those five and chose the winning ticket from the small batch. One lucky winner and their family will get an all paid trip to Arendelle and stay for the summer. Only if they make four straight shots into the basket being blocked by the schools Raven mascot, Zero!

Sam was ecstatic to hear about Arendelle being the lucky vacation spot, and would have loved to go for the summer along with her friends. That was the _only _reason she was coming to the basketball game to suffer the long dreaded minutes ticking away on the giant clock in the cramp bleachers full of raving parents and students. Tucker was dragged along, but he wouldn't deny the thought of going to another country for free! Why was Danny there at the game? Well, thanks to Dash, both were sentenced for detention, but Mr. Lancer decided to give the Raven mascot a double just for tonight's game.

And guess who was stuck inside a giant smelly uniform for _two_ hours?

_"Well, it beats being the water boy for the basketball team. Dash is never going to live _this_ one down." _Danny chuckled to himself, envisioning Dash's suffering right now with the basketball team. The only reason Dash wasn't in the suit was of his size. The back up suit was the first built suit, which had seen better days, and Nathan, the main mascot wearer, chose the newer suit. So this was Danny's punishment instead of serving detention. Wearing the smelly stale Raven's suit for _two_ whole hours on a perfect Friday night.

The ghost boy sighed heavily, waiting his turn to walk onto the court and "dance" in front of the crowd to get them excited for the hometown's Ravens. He was getting hot underneath the heavy, no breathing hole, suit. Danny peeked his head around the curtain that showed the game at the end of it's first quarter, and the crowd was getting excited. He scanned the crowd to see if he could spot Sam and Tucker amongst the stands. He got a message from Tucker that Sam pulled him along to watch the game in hopes to win the grand prize trip to Arendelle. Even though she could easily pay an all-round trip to Arendelle, who wouldn't want to win extra tickets for the whole group to go for the summer? His goth friend could talk your ear off about the beauty of Arendelle and the landscape was simply breath-taking during the summer-time. She hoped one day to go during the winter-time, where the snow festival was something you had to witness yourself to understand the excitement and magic.

Speaking of excitement and magic.

Danny had just glanced pasted some of the exchange students sitting together on the bleachers two rows behind the home team's seats enjoying the game. Basketball wasn't a sport Arendelle had in Norway, but they would definitely be sharing what they have seen and experience. One student in particular was having a good time that Danny couldn't look away from.

Elsa Smith, the platinum blonde was taking a shot here and there, while her smile never left her face as her eyes glowed with excitement with the crowd yelling behind her too. Danny sighed dreamily, a goofy grin plastered onto his face. Elsa looking pretty today, like she always did, wearing a powder blue sweater, white jeans and black ankle boots. Her platinum blond hair braided and up in her tight bun and a teal headband was crowned on top of her head to finish off her look. Her tan trench coat was sitting behind her on the bleacher seat and her little purple purse was nestled between her feet. Wow, just beautiful. To think months ago they just met,... well sort of.

Danny didn't have the guts to talk to her during the fall semester until the Halloween dance where thanks to his Fenton luck, the two clumsily were pushed together. Apologies exchanged, Danny faced his fears of rejection and asked her for a little dance. Surprised, Elsa gave a bell-like giggle and accepted. Four dances later, they talk throughout the night and the pretty blonde met Danny's friends as well. Danny didn't think he would be able to talk to her again after the party, but she surprised him by greeting him and his friends after the weekend in hopes to hang out with them more.

Things were going so well for the Fenton boy during the spring semester, and the friendship between the two were blossoming into something more, until Elsa had an unexpected and _unwanted_ visitor from home. Hans from the Southern Isles had come to Casper High to study abroad just like Elsa and her little sister Anna. Immediately, he won the female population at the school, even the teachers thought of him as a brilliant young "chap". What Danny thought to be funny, was that Hans was untouchable! Dash even tried to stuffed the peacock into a locker only to be tackled by a group of girls at every turn. Paulina, the ringleader of the H.P.P (Han's Protection Program), was at his beck and call, but Danny was so over her now that he had Elsa's beautiful attention, but Danny wasn't the only boy who wanted Elsa attention.

Hans made it his mission to be wherever the blonde went at school, he even took over Danny's seat in the classes they shared together. Two days ago, Hans confronted Danny alone and told him that Elsa was to be his fiancé at the end of the school year, and there was nothing the Fenton boy could do to break their arrangement. Danny didn't believe him at all, but the next day a very downcast Elsa showed up to school surprising Danny and his friends the news she just learned that night. Danny was truly devastated, and he was close to finally asking her out. He thought his whole world crumbled, until the announcement came about a whole summer trip to Arendelle as a thank-you for hosting the exchange students at Casper High. Danny immediately jumped for the chance until Dash had to cause trouble for the both of them, still trying to get a hit on Hans and failed, with Mr. Lancer and both landed into detention.

Now back to the pompous jerk sitting next to Elsa that Danny was still looking so love-sick at.

It wasn't fair! Life was going on so well, and even though she didn't know about his ghost powers or that he was the infamous Danny Phantom, she clearly loved him for who Danny Fenton was. There were times that Danny would just stare at the blonde Arendelle girl from afar and long to be happy together again, lucky for the ghost-fighting he could take out his anger and frustration on his enemies. He hated seeing her so down and upset every time he saw her. It was like she came back from a funeral everyday. At least he was able to cheer her up with some roses he quickly put into her locker for Valentine's Day.

**BEEP! BEEEEEP! **The microphone was tapped a few times to test before the speaker cleared his throat.

"And now ladies and gentleman, it's time for the Kiss Photo! Find your sweetheart and give her a big one!" The Kiss Photo was something that happened during the month of Valentine's Day, or if it was a request from the the audience and judging by the crowds reaction, from parents and teens alike, there happen to be a lot of sweethearts out there. Danny quickly looked back at Elsa to see Hans on the phone with someone as the photography club went around to snap pictures of the "sweethearts". The best voted picture would get their photo posted on the school newspaper. The blond was fidgeting in her seat, she looked kinda freaked out. Oh no! Danny started sweating bullets.

"_Please tell me he's not preparing to kiss her!_" Danny's grip on the curtain tightened that his knuckles turned white. One of the camera crew's were walking over to Elsa's seat! What could Danny do?

Just as Hans turned to Elsa, he gave her a smile and turned to Paulina who sat behind, and gave her a deep kiss! The crowd gasped at the sudden action! Even the basketball players stopped mid-throw to the basket. After his mini make out, he licked his lips, brushed back hair and relaxed back into his seat like nothing happened. Paulina swooned into her seat almost falling out after such a hot kiss, many boys cried because of their sweet Paulina's first kiss was taken, and soon the game carried on. Elsa stared at Hans with confusion, and a little hurt. Most of all anger. This whole time he was attending Casper High, she was banned from her relationship with Danny and his friends, and literally proclaimed to the school that he and Elsa were engaged, now all of a sudden he does this move and embarrasses her in front of everyone! Even Valerie's comforting hand on her shoulder didn't stop the misery she felt creep up on her.

Suddenly, a shadow sweated over her, blocking out some light, and reached over to Hans. A black hand smacked the peacock upside his head! Both Elsa and Hans turned to see who the black hand belong to-

_Zero! The mascot?!_

Gently, the fluffy black mascot lead Elsa out of her seat, drawing more attention from the crowd. Seeing the drink in her hand, he took it from her, popped the lid open...

and dunked the cold beverage on top of the pompous boy's head! A loud gasp rang out and echoed throughout the gymnasium, before laughter took over.

"My coat! My hair!" Hans complained, looking at his ruined coat before glaring at the black bird. The bird looked down at the cup and saw he had more left, so he threw it on Paulina too. The Hispanic girl screamed with horror at her now wet hair and clothes. Throwing the cup at both teens, the black bird scooped up Elsa and huffed away towards the locker's room, but not before turning back at the drenched teens and nodding his giant head back at them in mockery before disappearing behind the black curtains. The crowd was already in a uproar, but now they started to clap at the little show the Raven mascot performed during the break.

"That wasn't Zero, that was Mr. Steal Yo Girl!" someone in the crowd called out, making everyone burst into hysteria again, even the players and referees had to laugh at Hans and Paulina's misfortune.

"Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl! Steal Yo Girl!" the crowd stared cheering, growing louder, and aggravating the stuck-up exchange student even more.

Once the mascot escaped the laughing gymnasium, Valerie caught her breath and wiped her teary eyes before she stared at the wet and sticky Hans grimacing over his "very expensive" coat. The black girl shook her head at him, then she looked down at her cup of Sprite.

"Great, this coat came all the way from the Isles, how am I going to get this mess cleaned up?"

SPLASH!

"Cold! COLD!" Hans squealed like a little girl before looking up at Valerie's calm face.

"You're a fat jerk you know that right?" She stated calmly, throwing her empty cup at him and proceeded out the gymnasium. Elsa was her friend, no matter how short of time they spent hanging out, and _no one_ embarrassed her friend and got away with the deed unscratched. He was lucky she didn't kick his soft behind with her level 9 black belt karate.

As the crowd laughed then booed at the drenched cad, Valerie had to wonder who was to side the Raven outfit?

XxxxX

The big black bird mascot panted through the boy's locker room and busted out towards the empty hallway leading to the coach's office. Once the duo made it inside, the big bird used his body to shut the door close and leaned back against the wooden door to catch his breath. The blonde was the first to speak.

"Wow! You must really know how to move in that big bulky suit. You are really fast! Don't you get hot in there?" The bird nodded his head to her question. Elsa giggled. "I would think so too." She relaxed onto his feathery arms and stared at the mascot 's giant head. "Thank you Zero. That was very sweet of you." The bird's arms gave her a gentle squeeze in response. "Now, may I see my rescuer from underneath his mask?" Zero quickly shook his head. "Please? I would like to thank him with a kiss." Elsa smiled gently up at the face mask. The mascot inside pause for a while to think about his answer. Elsa was patient and waited for his answer.

"What if I want more than a kiss?" Elsa tilted her head at the stuffy voice. Elsa smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken already- not by Hans but, someone else..." Elsa's pale pink cheeks flushed a heavy red, telling the mascot about her love for another. "Even if everyone else thinks it's me and Hans together, what they think we have is nothing compared to the real friendship of what I know is between me and the one who has my heart. Ever since he clumsy ran into me on Halloween night." Elsa sighed at the memory of their dance.

"Elsa." Said blonde heard her name, why did it sound so...

The mascot lowered her to the floor, then yanked the giant head off revealing her rescuer's face, and Elsa was more thrilled to reward him for his valiant actions, but...

"Danny..." Elsa's face fell in despair which confused the ghostboy. Wasn't she happy to see him? After being wedged apart, they could finally have even a moment for themselves? Danny dropped the head and wiped his drenched brow with his feathers.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Danny reached her hand but was stopped by her tears that leaked from her closed eyelids. Danny took off the black gloves and was so desperate to wipe them away.

"Aren't you made at me?" Her voice was a whisper, but Danny could hear her trying not to choke. "Do you not want to see me again?" The blonde's body trembled in fear of what Danny might say. If he did not want to be with her anymore, not even to be her friend- Elsa's throat started to close up, trying to push down the sobs she knew would erupt from deep inside.

Fear. Her worst enemy.

The fear of rejection was creeping up her spine-

***gasp***

but the feeling was immediately crushed by Danny's lips clamping over hers and his baking body heat crashing against her sweater. Elsa felt paralyzed, frozen in place from Danny making the bold move. His eyes closed off to her, but his tongue scrapping the top of hers like a hot poker to firewood. She trembled at the gentle strokes inside her mouth, her back felt loose almost limp at the sensations slowly piling ontop of each other. She felt Danny's arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand gently carressed her wet cheeks like she was fragile glass. Danny moved forward, turning Elsa around and pressing her back onto the cold wood door.

Elsa gave a hiccup, needing some air to lungs and Danny slowly pulled away from her now sullen lips. Both teens were drinking the fresh air after the hot kiss, and Danny smiled at her flushed face.

"There's my Elsa." Danny stated adoring her dazed face, her eyes held the little twinkle he loved to watch dance in her glacier blue eyes. He watched her blink a few times to get rid of any stray tears left in her eyes and Danny was happy to wipe them away for her.

Elsa grew a small smile feeling Danny' warm hand stroke her cheek. He was here for her. The kiss said just that. She grabbed his hand on her face and squeezed it in reassurance and pressed her cheek to his palm. She sighed into the warmth he radiated off his body, and _she wanted more..._ Elsa wanted Danny's warmth so badly. Elsa made eye contact with the ghostboy, but when Danny looked into her usual bright teal eyes, the hue dropped a few degrees south like they took on an underwater blue glow. Danny felt hypnotized by her stare and neither teen spoke for a while, only their restless breathing. Danny felt a sudden chill hit his hand where Elsa's cheek rested, and it ran down his spine and quenched his heat from the thick costume and his sweaty body.

But _he wanted more..._

"I'm cold Danny..." Elsa 's voice was soft but came out strong and confident with a heavy rumble-like purr.

... If that wasn't an invitation then Danny didn't know what else would sound as erotic as that.

Elsa didn't waste time, taking the cuff of his uniform and bringing their lips together again, but now Elsa pressed back with more need. His warm cave so so inviting to her cold tongue and they both jolted at the clash of opposite temperatures. The Arendelle girl reach for his black silky hair and go lost with her fingers as another cold hand gently caressed his sweaty neck. Danny moaned into her mouth as both tongues battled inside his own. Getting the response he wanted, he pulled her closer to his body, but remembered the unwanted uniform blocking his body from hers. Pulling back but not breaking lip contact, Danny ripped the worn out uniform from his chest, the rest of the upper suit falling to the ground then kicked off the large cotton talon shoes to the side. With the barrier out of the way, he pulled Elsa back to his warm but sweaty cotton tank top and black jeans.

The teens wrestled for dominance, lips sullen and tongues not growing tired, their hands trying to find skin to warm up or cool off but it wasn't enough to pacify the days they were apart. In the past month of the blooming romance, they would hold hands, under the lunch table or on their way home, in secret enjoying each others different temperatures until Hans decided to sever their growing bond. Mentally and _physically_ the two morned for the other, the company, the laughs and the joy of being happy with their lives. Weeks of no connect and their bodies were singing in happy cheers to be reunited again, and their moans grew louder with each minute that passed, until...

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEEEEEEEP! **

Both teens jolted apart, listening for any intruders behind the wooden door. Evening out their breathing, they could hear the team entering the locker room, yelling and cheering to one another after a good third quarter. Elsa trembled, in fear that the time the two had was almost up. Subconsciously, she gripped Danny's shoulder as Danny himself pulled her into his chest.

"Hey Dash! Need more water over here!" a basketball player cried out at the football now water boy, making everyone laugh. Danny could hear Dash growling at them and his feet stomping down the aisle, coming closer to coach's office-! That gave the ghost boy an idea!

"Elsa, what to see something funny?" Elsa gave him a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, you will laugh at this." Danny smirked evilly at the wooden door and the approaching steps. Quickly taking Elsa away from the entrance, he placed her behind the tattered couch. It was high enough for her to sit and hide. "Stay here, don't make a sound. I'll be right-"

"Danny, don't go." Elsa grabbed his wrist and gave him a sad puppy face. Just when they were enjoying the moment... Danny kissed her sullen red lips gently.

"Trust me, and don't make a sound." Danny reassured her before letting go and racing off to the door. When Elsa pooped her head around to see, he was gone! But how-

**BAM!**

"This is just great!" Dash banged the door open, the blinds rattled hard against the wall. Elsa squeaked, but Dash didn't notice, more occupied with his boiling anger. "Stupid Fenton, thanks to the short stack, I'm stuck being water boy than serving detention. Grrrr..." Dash looked down at the Raven mascot outfit left on the floor. He picked up the giant head, but held it out in disgust. "Phew Fenton, I know you stink bad, but this is worst than garage!" the football player then chuckled, putting on the giant smelly head. "Hi I'm Danny, and I'm worst than garage! Hahaaaaahaa!" Dash did an awful dance trying to mimic Danny talking.

"AHAA! So it was _yooou_ DASH!" a booming, very angry voice from the entrance. Quickly turning around, Dash took off the giant head to see a very pissed off Hans, along with Paulina and a _huge _group of girls right behind him. Dash started to sweat at the glare Paulina was stabbing him with, and if he knew what he did to earn the glare, he would have ran for the hills by now.

"GET HIIIIM!" Paulina yelled, and the girls jumped the player quickly, not letting him escape. Elsa peeked out from her hiding spot to see Dash get trampled at every corner, and judging by his screams of pain, some corners just _had_ to hurt! Danny was right, seeing Dash get stomped on her once was quite hilarious!

"Take him to the garbage can!" Hans bellowed over the girls angry shouts, gaining their attention quickly. Obeying, they scooped up the beaten Dash and marched off towards the back of the school to dump the football player inside with Hans marching behind him.

Elsa waited until the shouting was a simple whisper before she peeped out again from behind the couch. Elsa looked around the now quiet office and not a soul in sight. Suddenly, a shadow appeared. Elsa could hear the jiggling of keys. "It must be a janitor cleaning up." Elsa whispered to herself as the door finally clicked. The wooden door swung open and revealed... a smiling Danny swinging around the janitor keys. "Danny? You took the janitor keys?!" Elsa popped out from behind the couch as the smirking Fenton boy marched on in proud of his accomplishments.

"Let's just say _someone_ tipped a girl and then another tipped another girl who tipped _Paulina_ then told the Hans man that Dash might have spill soda onto the both of them." Danny chuckled, replaying how he _tipped_ Hans into rallying Paulina and the girls to pounce on Dash. Then swiping the janitor's key without getting caught was pretty comical too. A pair of cool lips gently pressed against his own stopping anymore thoughts about his revenge on Dash. Danny moaned into the familiar mouth, his hands getting reacquainted with Elsa's curves.

Pulling back, the platinum blonde smiled softly up at her hero of the day, "Lock the doors Danny. We have a lot of catching up to do after _weeks _apart, and I missed you." Elsa purred out her need of a big dose of Danny Fenton that her eyes tinted back into the underwater blue glow again. Smirking back and not breaking eye contact, Danny miraculously locked the door, then switched off the lights...

The ghost boy and his Arendelle beauty had _a lot _of catching up to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Like this special? Want to see what happens next?! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Next shot: ?!( &#***


	5. Aloha Beautiful!

**Hey DELSA Fans! I'm back with another short of our favorite pair here, and sorry for taking so long! School is back in session for the spring semester, but I do find time to type when I can! I meant to post up ****_Because I'm Happy _****short, but I'm stuck on a part that I waited too long trying to fix so I'll come back on that one. For now, ENJOY! **

**Another thing: The hotel used in this short is a real resort in Lanai, so you can look up the resort and see the pictures on their website. Hope to go there someday!**

**Last note: you can blame the creation of this short on this song: _Stuck on a Feeling_ by Prince Royce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Shot: Aloha Beautiful!<strong>

Danny couldn't believe his luck!

His family and friends were taking a trip to Hawaii for a week's vacation. No school, no ghost fighting, No Amity Park. Just sunny skies, room service with ocean view, beautiful beaches and let's not forget the gorgeous girls down in Hawaii. Now back as a freshmen in high school, Danny wouldn't even try to attempt to even look for a girl as his Fenton luck would trample any attempt, and let's face it: Danny was a shrimp back then with no athletic abilities to save his life and that didn't including his ghost powers and super strength. Now close to the end of his sophomore year, and taking the time to work out with the help of his mother, Danny could be proud to show off his new toned arms and abs to the ladies on the beach. Not that he would be lucky, but a guy can hope right?

The Fenton crew have just landed from their plane ride, ready to enjoy a break from their ghost duties and enjoy soaking up the bright sun and beautiful sights here in Hawaii. Walking out the terminal and wearing a Hawaiian cotton shirt over his orange suit, Jack Fenton's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, soaking in the sights and busy activities inside the crowded airport. His wife Maddie walked up next to him, her suitcase in hand and Hawaii map in the other. The wife had her goggles pulled back behind her head and in their place was a pair of sunglasses. Jasmine eagerly pulled her suitcase behind, excited to get her vacation started and sight-see as much as possible. She had her own map in hand, and a digital camera hanging on a thick strap around her neck.

"Alright Fenton crew! Is everybody here?" Jack announced out loud, turning back to the family behind. Maddie turned around to make sure all the kids were right behind her. Jasmine was busying checking over the great spots in Hawaii to visit while Danny, Tucker and Sam were soaking in the large airport with so many people floating around.

"Come on Jack, we can sightsee once we relax in our hotel rooms." Maddie ushered her husband towards the bag pick up area, and the teens followed right behind her. On there way there, Danny and his friends soaked up the sights around them. Tucker, with his camera in hand, took a few pictures of his surroundings and his two buds smiling and walking through the lobby. Sam took some notes down while following the Fenton train and Danny took in the busy airport, still feeling like he was dreaming.

"Aaaloha!" Danny couldn't help but exclaim, his nerves bouncing all over the walls. Danny so ready to have some fun for a change and not worry about a ghost appearing out of no where, or some A-lister ready to stuff him in a locker or give him a wedgie. Seven whole days of fun and relaxation. Jasmine giggled at her little brother before taking a picture of his smiling face.

"Great! Now I have three hundred and ninety-nine spaces left on my camera. Off to a great start!" **CLICK! **"Now that's three hundred and ninety-eight!" Jasmine rambled to herself, still following her parents into the bag pick up area.

After the bags were picked up, the group made it outside to see the beautiful scene before them! A collection of gasps soon followed, taking in the bright cloudless sky, white sandy beach up ahead and giant palm trees. Suddenly, the sound of ukulele strings played beautifully from the side of the sliding entrance doors drawing the Fenton crew's attention quickly. A medium built man wearing a simple Hawaiian shirt and jean shorts appeared playing the ukulele to the group wearing a big smile and a deep tan. On both sides of him were four hula dancers dancing to the calming music, arms mimicking waves as their hips rocked and shook their long grass skirts. The pretty dancers wore big smiles with coconut shells covering their chests and colorful flower necklaces hanging loosely from their small necks. Doing a small dance, each girl placed a flower necklace around the crew's neck. Sam was reluctant to have such girly things around her neck, but she decided to grin and bear with it until she got into her hotel room. Tucker and Danny were enjoying the attention from the pretty dancers and their smiling faces, even Jack blushed from the little show. Once they were done, a van cab appeared ready to take the group away from the airport. Throwing back winks to the giggling dancers, Tucker waved good-bye and saddled into his seat.

Sam shook his head at the tech geek. "When are you going to learn Tucker?"

"When I finally score myself a good one, and Hawaii seems like the place to be to do just that!" Tucker smiled confidently before turning to his PDA. Danny chuckled at his two friends bantering before turning to the window to see the beautiful landscape before them. In no time, they arrived to their grand hotel. The Fenton's took a moment to soak in the huge hotel they would be staying for their week long vacation, even Jack was left speak less for more than two minutes.

Four Seasons Resort Lanai at Manele Bay, a four going on five star hotel in Lanai with a beautiful ocean view, and already Jasmine was scribbling down the activities to do while at the huge hotel. Being showed into the lobby and keys grabbed from the front counter, the Fenton crew stuffed into the elevator, made it to their designated rooms on the fifth floor. Tucker noticed the goth walking further down the hallway.

"Sam, where are you going?" she waved her key out with a smile.

"I reserved my own room. Me and Jasmine will be sharing one. Your parents' and mine agreed I could go if I had my own room. I'm tired from the flight so I'm gonna take a nap. See you in a hour." the goth continued down two more doors from where the Fenton family would be staying. Wasting no time, Maddie slipped in her key inside the slot and pushed opened the doors to the first room.

And what a room it was!

Danny and Tucker high fived each other and went around to explore the rest of the impressive room with Jack following eagerly behind them. Jasmine stood awestruck next to her mother still staring at the decor and space that would be their room for the week.

"Mom, this is, our room?" Jasmine spoked, still gawking before she rushed over to the balcony straight ahead. She stared out at the blue sea and the beach down below, filled with tourist and beach goers. Jasmine smiled, thanking the heavens for this beautiful scene before her. The balcony supported two small recline chairs perfect for relaxing outside and looking out at the beautiful blue ocean.

"Jack, Danny, Tucker, where are you boys?" Maddie called out to them, walking past the table and T.V. and down to the master bedroom where the boys were looking at the mini living room and all of it's features. Danny and Tucker found a game system inside while Jack was looking inside the refrigerator for food.

"Maddie, I'm gonna take our bags and drop them off inside this very spacious closet! Once everyone settled in, I'm checking out the giant golf course they have out back!" Jack rushed off to their suitcases left at the front door while Danny and Tucker continued exploring the suite. Danny chuckled.

"Wow Mom, I can't believe the suite you and dad get to stay in. I'm a little excited to see what's in store for our room Tuck." Danny watched his mom sit on the king sized bed and stretch out against the comfortable pillows that her eyes almost drooped closed.

"Yes Danny, it is quite luxurious don't you think? Hun, here are yours and Tucker's keys to your room. I'm going to take a small nap before I worry about unpacking now. I'm still tired from the flight here." Maddie handed over the two keys before relaxed quickly, slipping fast into slumberland. Danny smiled at his mom and slipped out of her room, entering back into the front living room. Jasmine was no where to be seen and Jack past out on the couch with a few suitcases scattered on the floor. Snickering over the grown man and his wide mouth snores, the two friends slipped out the suite and ventured onto their room two doors down.

XXxxxXX

Danny stared at the ceiling above him, the white bumps and grooves greeted him back in their silence. Danny was tired, but that was a half an hour ago. Tucker was still sawing logs on the next bed and Danny wanted to stretch his legs and see what else was in store for their week long vacation. Feeling suddenly energized, Danny slipped on his shoes, grabbed his key and left the shared room quietly. After the elevator ride, he reached the parlor and the massive lobby with it's flamboyant carpet design and bright lamps at every pillar. Danny took his time eyeing the grand design and architect of hotel, that he didn't even see the person turning around to walk in the opposite direction. Both bodies collided and fell to the plush carpet ground.

Danny could feel the body land hard onto his stomach before he saw small hands reach for his shoulders to break their fall. Immediately, the body on top of him groaned then snapped back to see the damage.

"Omigoodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! I was just-"

"It's cool! It's cool! I was even watching where I was goooooooooooo-" Danny couldn't finish his sentence as he finally looked into the stranger's face, and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen on a girl, and so close to his face too! Her pinkish pale face adorned light freckles and her pink cheeks were huffing from the sudden fall. Platinum blond hair was a little messy and some strands had fallen out from the long french braid hanging down her right shoulder. Danny stopped his analysis feeling improper for checking out this girl on top of him, but her slender body was still resting against his and neither were moving from the ground. Her bare freckled shoulder weren't helping him from looking away either, nor was the lilac purple and pink Hawaiian-stlye dress that was wrapped around her slim body only being held on by two thin strings around her neck. The girl was first to break out of the long staring contest, giving a little cough before looking back.

"Um, I'm sorry." the pretty stranger gave Danny a small smile, hands resting on his shoulder to push a little away form his face. Danny felt the heat rise in his face and coughed awkwardly, seeing that the carpet was _very _interesting to look at now. Clumsily, the two pulled themselves back up to their own feet, but avoided eye-contact. Clearing his throat, Danny decided to apologize again, but for some reason the words in his mind could not come out of his mouth when he looked at this blonde girl. He knew he just met the girl, but she was, oh wow... This girl was beautiful! Now fully seeing the girl's body and the dress now flowing gently in the sudden breeze, she began to pull her hair up into a bun and Danny couldn't look away from the simple action.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." she dusted herself before smiling at Danny and reaching out to shake his hand. "My name is Elsa. Again my apologizes for the abrupt meeting." she gave a soft giggle, and Danny felt his heart tempo pick up from hearing it. Clearly his throat again, he tried again to speak.

"Danny, the name's Danny Fenton. It's nice to meet you as well!" Danny held out his hand to shake hers.

_!_

Both Danny and Elsa jumped at the sudden shock. They looked at their joined hands, then back at each other. Elsa looked back with the same shocked expression as he was written all over his face. Her hand, was surprisingly cool. Like she came from the meat locker! What was this pretty girl doing to get so cold in Hawaii?! Elsa gently pulled back from Danny's and fluffed her dress out again.

"Well, um, I supposed you are here on vacation?" Elsa calmly asked, her hands resting in front of her lap.

"Uuuum, yeah-Yeah! I'm here with family. Just got in and everyone's resting from the flight here." Elsa nodded.

"I understand. My first time flying at all, so I know that feeling of light-headedness." Elsa smiled.

Danny chuckled. "Well, for me I was really excited to be here in Hawaii as in I've never travelled out of the US before- I mean across an ocean before."

"I live next to an ocean at home, but I've never flown over one before. It was a sight I would love to see again." Elsa sighed dreamily before coughed awkwardly for being caught off guard. Danny dazed at her dreamy face, and the bright pink on her cheeks were too cute to not look away from.

"So you've been in Hawaii long enough to tell me a few good spots to see?" Danny tried playing it cool, hoping he wasn't fumbling too bad, but was reassured when Elsa giggled, nodding her head.

"Oh yes! In Manele Bay, there's too many things to do than to stay in your hotel room. If I had the time, I would write down some of my favorite places thus far, but I had a whole week to see almost everything that's around here and I have yet to travel to Honolulu or the other islands. The only other island was Maui since the island is next door to this one. How long will your family be staying here?"

"Just for a week. I know the days are going to fly by, but I hope to enjoy these days as much as possible! The only time I'll sleep is after the parties at night!" Danny felt the built up excitement burst from the thoughts he hoped would happen here in Maui, and the ghost boy was going to _guarantee_ these seven days will be worth it before he had to return back to Amity Park. Elsa graced him with a smile then giggled again after his exclamation.

"Well then, Danny Fenton," said ghost boy could fell the soft petals of the red, pink and yellow flower necklace gently falling onto his shoulders without breaking eye contact from bright blue eyes that came closer towards face. He felt his breath catch inside his throat from the blonde's body just inches away from his fast racing heart. So close he could even smell the vanilla and lavender gently ebbing off her skin. He gulped but dared not break eye contact from Elsa as she smiled with her dark pink lips.

"Welcome to Hawaii." Elsa held on to the flower necklace a little longer than necessary, but she just couldn't step away from this tan boy with baby blue eyes. She finally broke from the staring contest and took a glance at his face that ended at his full lips. A spark of heat bounced inside her chest before it reached her cheeks, and she knew that her already pale pink cheeks were a shade darker. She suddenly felt warm hands rest on top of hers, jolting her thoughts and her eyes going back to meet Danny's. She blew out a shaking breath...

Danny was positive that his cheeks were pink in embarrassment, but this blonde knew how to hook someone's attention with those big glacier blue eyes, but if those jewels didn't work then her dark pink lips would. His eyes traced her round face, passing her button nose and meeting her mouth which were curled into a smile. He felt his heart jump in his chest as her lips slowly moved from the smile to a perfect "o" shape. He could even see the tips of bright teeth peeking out and her pink tongue. When Elsa blew out a soft breeze of air, Danny's body tingled from the sudden cold air, but he wouldn't lie if he was asked if that move wasn't sexy...

He wondered what those lips felt like, and his eyes met hers again-

"Elsa? There you are!"

Both teens jerked, scared out of their minds from the new voice coming to greet them. Giving each other space, they turned to see a small young girl with two pig-tails coming from behind Elsa. The strawberry blonde newcomer skipped up to Elsa wearing a pink and white floral dress with small straps and brown sandals. She was just skipping to her side when she took notice of Danny's presence. Anna tilted her head at the tall boy before she smiled. "Hi, I'm Anna! What's your name?" Danny smiled back at the friendly new girl.

"Well hi there, my name's Danny!" he held out his hand for her to shake, which she took with both hands and shook with eagerness.

"Nice to meet you Danny! You know my sister?" Anna looked back at Elsa who smiled gently at her baby sister. The blonde shook her head before walking up behind her back.

"Sorry Anna, I met Danny just now." Elsa looked back up Danny with a soft smile. "Danny, this is my baby sister Anna." Anna could feel her sister's hands resting on her shoulders, then she looked back at Elsa's face to see her smiling at this new boy, and Danny was smiling back staring at her face.

Both teens were silent. Just smiling and staring...

"Hey Elsa, mom wants us back at in our room. We need to get ready to go out for the evening." Anna splashing through the silence, and getting bored _really_ fast. The teens snapped out of their daze, faces flushed and learning how to speak again.

"Weeeelll um Daniel, I mean Danny! I do hope we cross paths again. Maybe later today we might see each other again!" Elsa sounded hopeful, eager to see this new handsome face again. Danny felt his cheeks warm up again before clearing his throat.

"Yeah that would be great! Wonderful even! I um, got to see what my family has planned tonight and all that good stuff." Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, Danny had to stopped talking or he knew he was going to rant and rant on without breathing. Passing out on the carpet floor in front of these girls was mortifying to even think about.

"Come on Elsa! We got to go! Bye Danny!" Anna led her dazed sister away who took her time smiling back at Danny's goofy grin before having to turn away to not trip over her own feet.

Once the girls were out of sight, Danny couldn't hold it in! Danny leaped into the air with a whoop and a howl!

Yes! Danny's Hawaii trip was getting better! A full week break on the beautiful island of Manele Bay and a beautiful new blonde friend who just as eager to see him as he was to see her! Danny's mind went back to the sudden meeting of Miss Elsa. Long blonde and pink pearl skin. Her pretty dark pink lips and those big glacier blue eyes...

_! !_

It was crazy to be swooning over this new girl, but could you blame the guy? And to boost his confidence a little, it looked like she was interested too!

...

Danny felt like dancing in the long deserted lobby, and no one was judging him, so why not!

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand stop! This took longer than I'd hoped, but I love the idea so much that I had to type this up! This would have been up earlier if I wasn't juggling three others... And school. So here's another shot for you and I'm sorry for taking too long.<strong>

**Also, if you enjoyed this short and want to see what happens next, be on the lookout for a continuation of _Aloha Beautiful! _A mini story of the Fenton's family trip to sunny Hawaii.**

**Until next time,**

**~Shiza**


	6. DELSA Preview 1

**Hey DELSA Fans! I know this is quick, but I wanted to know what you thought about this particular short. A little preview of a small one I've been working on. This one was to be for Valentine's Day, but I decided one another one. If I continued this short, I would have to put this short as rated M for safety. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Shot: House Call<strong>**(story continues after the short _Orange Juice_)**

Danny jogged out of the restaurant, careful not to bump into anyone along the way and into the busy sidewalk outside. Once making down the street he sprinted back to his shared apartment complex. Taking three steps at a time, he finally made it to his little home and rested against the cool wooden door to get oxygen back into his lungs. The ghost boy chuckled to himself.

"I need to think Sam when she comes back into town next week. Looks like her training is paying off." The goth friend was overseas working on her Journalism degree, a whole semester enjoying the beautiful sights in France. Getting back on track, Danny drop off the papers onto the table and went into the back for a quick shower. Standing underneath the running water, Danny went over his schedule for the day before Elsa came back from tutoring.

Order flowers to be special delivered first thing Saturday morning, _DONE_!

Drop off tux to the cleaners, _CHECK_!

Post Valentine's cards to Jazz and Mom, _CHECK,CHECK! _Even though it was silly to get your sister a Valentine's Day card, the ghost boy wanted to let his big sister know he was thinking about on this special day.

Remind_ Tucker_ to pick up his tux from the cleaners today after school. _Called and sent two texts! _

Danny grabbed his loofa and lathered the shower gel for a quick wash. Danny felt his list was half-way done, and he still had a whole day to get prepared for his and Elsa's Valentine's dinner. He could see it now: A small breakfast in bed for his sleeping beauty, then do all their chores for the day before Elsa gets back from her _four_-hour spa treatment with Valerie. What takes four hours for a spa and massage treatment Danny would never understand, or want to understand about girls. It still gave him plenty of time to get their little apartment looking clean and tidy before their reserved dinner that night. The ghost boy had a big surprise for Elsa after their dinner. The diner they were going to be eating at on Saturday was a four-star hotel that Danny had been saving every penny up for this night. He wasn't planning on popping the question tonight if that's what you are thinking. No, he wanted to enjoy his beautiful blonde tonight for they fifth anniversary being together.

For Danny, that is something to celebrate about. He would count himself lucky for even attracting someone like Elsa for over a whole year in high school. He smiled, turning off the water, deeming himself cleaned, knowing that Elsa would scold at him for even thinking such thoughts, _again. _Elsa never thought of him as a loser, and she would tell him over again to stop thinking that way. She made him feel special every time he thought such negativity, but he couldn't help it. Having grown up being the brunt of jokes, getting dunked in toilets, thrown in garbage dumpsters, having garbage thrown at him too! This list goes on, but Elsa still loved him for the man he grew into.

And many other _qualities_ that Danny didn't have time to take a cold shower for...

**SWING!**

Hearing the shower curtains abruptly pulled back brought Danny out of his musing, but he stayed frozen stiff like a rabbit staring into dangerous eyes of a hungry fox. In Danny's case, those dark glacier eyes were telling him she got him where she wanted him. Dark blue eyes smiled, very pleased with the situation.

"Were you waiting for me?" that beautiful voice he loved hearing was dripping with sweet honey, reached for her robe sash.

**SWOOOSH!**

Danny felt his eyebrows disappear behind his wet bangs seeing glacier eyes' robe just hanging by her elbow. He had to rip his eyes away to look into those pools of deep blue and- "_D-d_-_did she just flutter her eyelashes at me? That little minx!" _Danny tried to stop the shudder that vibrated through his wet and cold body after seeing his blonde beauty in her full glory.

"Make room." and Danny did just that, his blonde pulling the curtains back closed behind her.

XXxxxXX

**Please tell me your thoughts on these shorts! I want to know if I'm doing a good job on them! **

**Until next time,**

**~Shiza**


	7. Valentine Special

**Welcome back to more DELSA Drabbles! Sorry for taking so long, being in school and work, but I was typing at least a little everyday so I hope you like this very sweet short I cooked up last week! Now onward to our story! Happy Valentine's Day! Oh yes, please excuse any grammar confusion or misspelled words!**

**I should really call this short _John Legend _because the inspiration came from two of his songs, but I felt the title chosen was better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Shot: Lemon Brownies with a sprinkle of Honesty<strong>

**XXxxDELSA!****DELSA!****DELSA!****DELSA!****DELSA!****DELSA!****DELSA!xxXX**

Elsa had never seen Danny look so down and embarrassed as she watched the Fenton boy sulk out of the fancy restaurant covered in spaghetti sauce and pesto, and the guests laughing as he passed by. The pretty lady that sat with Danny smiled triumphantly, feeling good about herself. The Hispanic blue eyed girl brushed off some imaginary dust off her dress before raising her nose high into the air.

"Danny Fenton, what a loser!" Paulina huffed, sounding offended for even sitting at the same table as the ghost loser when she set him up in the first place! Elsa would have loved to flash freeze the self absorbed drama queen, but her concerns were more on the devastated boy whose night was just ruined. Excusing herself, she slipped from her seat and hurried to the entrance to catch up before she lost him into the crowd. Her heels clipping against the tile floor loudly, then quickened at the sight of the food covered boy walking slowly down the street.

"Danny!" Said boy didn't stop so by picking up the end of her dress, Elsa began to take longer strides with her long legs. "Danny! Danny Wait!" Finally turning around, Danny turned to almost flinched in catching the blonde girl who was trying to slow down her stride. Finally making to her target, she stopped to catch her breath. It wasn't easy running in high heels! "Danny-whew! I'll never run in a full sprint on high heels again." Air restored to her lungs, Elsa looked up at Danny's face. Gone was the sad eyes and depressed droopy lips, in their place now was shock and a little confusion. Was that pink on his cheeks?

"Elsa? Wha-What are you doing out here?" Danny finally spoke, looking into her own blue eyes, and her silver and blue dress she picked out for the evening. Her pink shoulders were exposed as the glittery silver sleeves hit like gloves on her arms. The body was glacier blue, very close to her eye color, almost hugging her body but the skirt dropped off her hips like curtains. The front stopped at her knees as the back trailed close to the floor. With her magenta pink eye shadow she wore made her look more stunning than before, but with her hair out her tight bun and draped over her shoulder, the vision standing a foot away caught Danny off guard. Like when she first walked into the restaurant earlier that evening, then now as she was trying to get his attention. A few strands had come out of place and have fallen over forehead framing her heart shaped face. Her usually creamy pink skin skin was now flushed a brighter hue from her running... and Danny could hear his heart thumping faster than usual at the sight. "_Get it together Danny! You don't want to say or do anything to scare her off now!_" Danny shook his head to clear his hot head.

"Um, Danny..."

"Yes Elsa?!" Danny looked at the blonde before him, hoping his face wasn't betraying his thoughts.

"I, I saw what happened at the diner..." Danny immediately sulked at remembering the horrible event that occurred not even ten minutes ago. Paulina dressed up in a red evening dress and the two about to have dinner when Dash decided to _deliver _the meal to his table. Drenched in spaghetti sauce, meatballs and sprinkled with pesto and misery, Danny left with spirits down and his dignity flushed. He was use to being picked on, but tonight he hoped nothing else could make his day the worst.

And for once, the Fenton luck didn't hit him upside his head this time.

"Ahh, you saw that huh?" What was he saying? the whole restaurant was laughing at him as he dragged his sorry behind out with his tail in between his legs. Elsa softly shrugged at the question.

"Well, my dinner guest didn't show up today, so I haven't eaten anything yet-"

"You haven't eaten yet-Elsa! Why are you out here instead of inside the diner?" Elsa looked away from his face and held her hands in front of herself. Elsa tried to speak, but she just couldn't form the right words to speak her mind. Well, half her mind. One part was to tell Danny to take plate of food and throw it back on the A-listers, but even she knew that the action was below what the both of them should do. Taking in some air, she steered her gaze at his baby blues, trying so hard not to fumble on her speech. Elsa shrugged.

"Well, in all honesty, I wasn't in the mood for Italian," Danny graced he with a small smile, "so, I thought that since you haven't eaten, and _I _haven't eaten myself that that... that-" Elsa coughed into her hands before twiddling with her fingers. "maybe I could join you for a bite to eat at Nasty Burger? Because you know, I have yet to eat there being as that I've only been here for maybe a few months now and you'd think by now I would have tried the place and see what everyone's talking about, you know?" Elsa's felt her face heat up from her babbling, but she shrugged it off to the boy in front of her like nothing was wrong.

_Absolutely nothing._

Danny on the other hand didn't notice the poor blonde's nervous state, in fact, he was listening to her babbling, which was kinda cute. He would never say it out loud but Elsa was a rare girl, a diamond in the rough, that gave others a chance instead of sticking her nose in the air like the A-listers who think they are better. Her sweet but mature personality was a nice change from the usual Casper High girls, and seeing as she was always happy to see him and his friends gave Danny the feeling that he wasn't a _complete_ loser everyone says seeing as he had a pretty girl like Elsa's attention. Danny was about to respond to her offer, but the sound of thunder stop him to take a look up at the sky. Time rolling around six o'clock and the sun was slowly rolling down the west side and the grey clouds chasing after the sun.

Feeling a small breeze, Elsa's body couldn't stop the sudden shiver that crept fast up her spine. She looked up to the sky to see the sudden change, cursing her luck. She missed the Fenton boy coming closer to her side but flinched when she felt something draped over her bare shoulders. Elsa turned to see Danny wear a sheepish smile and not wearing his navy blue jacket. Even with spots of meat sauce and pesto, the dress jacket was warm from Danny's body and Elsa couldn't help but pull the jacket closer.

"Thank you." she graced him with a smile which Danny gave his own awkward smile.

**CRACK!**

**BOOM!**

Danny felt the drops of water before looking up to the now drizzly grey skies. Danny loudly. "So much for sunshine all day. This is just great." Danny mumbled to himself not hearing the swoosh of something opening up until he didn't feel the rain anymore. A black umbrella was over his head with the smiling blonde next to him.

"I may not be clear skies and rainbows, but I'm blonde and bright enough, right?" Elsa gave a half shrug, hoping to bring back a smile on his face, and she was successful as Danny chuckled at her attempted joke. Gently taking the umbrella from Elsa, he smiled and escorted the fair lady down the street to their unexpected dinner at Nasty Burger. Danny wished he could clap his heels together with glee, even though the beginning of his dinner was ruined, who would have thought he get another chance? With the beautiful Elsa of all girls, Danny wasn't complaining one bit! Not at all!

...He just hoped his luck wouldn't sour the both of them by the end of the night.

XxxxX

"You know, I still don't understand how and _where _Tucker puts all that meat?! For a tech wiz, I guess it's fuel for the brain!" Elsa called out from her kitchen to the living room where Danny was resting on the black plush couch with a small fire burning in the fireplace. The sudden storm got worse after their greasy dinner at Nasty Burger, so the teens went to Elsa's house to wait it out until it was must clearer to walk home. Elsa offered to clean his dress jacket, more like _insisted_ on cleaning his coat with her frosty glare that halted anymore arguments, while they waited for the storm to die down. Danny had phoned his parents about staying at the Winter's house and to not worry about his whereabouts, and that he would arrive home before ten. After the blonde's comment, Danny laughed loudly.

"Its still a mystery to me and Sam. I swear he has the stomach to match a horse sometimes!" Danny chuckled and Elsa joined him in her bell-like giggle. He heard the blonde click her tongue.

"Daniel, that's not very nice to say about your friend. I'm sure he has a very fast metabolism is all." Elsa's feet scampered around the kitchen before they grew louder coming into the warm living room. In her hands was a wide tea tray containing an average sized tea kettle with two empty mugs. Once the blonde placed the tray onto the small table in front of the teens, Danny could see their was four small service plate coverings over four china plates. Interested piqued, Danny sat up and look over at the pretty host.

Gone was the evening glacier blue dress that hugged her petite body, and now she was relaxing in flannel royal blue pajama pants and and a black tank top that really helped bring out her pink pearl complexion. If Fenton tried _really _hard, he could count the freckles dancing on her creamy shoulders.

"So, I hope you have some room left for some hot chocolate! It's a special family recipe." Elsa poured the rich hot chocolate liquid into one mug before handing it over to Danny. Nodding his thanks, he blew against the hot beverage before taking a sip. The chocolate smashed into his taste buds with it's rich and sweet flavor, and the creamy milk was blended in so well, the hot drink sailed smoothly down his throat and didn't scold his tongue. Just the perfect heat, and the drink was not too sweet but just enough! Danny couldn't hold back the moan after swallowing the first sip, and Elsa's smile grew bigger.

"Oh wow Elsa. This is really good!" Danny complemented the blonde before drinking the hot cocoa, but forgetting that it was still hot and chocked up a swallow for going too fast. Beating his chest to get some air back into his lungs, the cute blonde giggled into her hands at the funny face Danny was showing.

"Easy Danny, I've made plenty so it's no rush!" Elsa smiled at the now blushing boy sitting next to her. Danny cleared his throat trying to will his cheeks from getting redder. Trying to direct the subject away from him, the ghost boy looked over at the silver round plate coverings still sitting on the tray. "Now that you are a little warmed up, I was hoping you would be interested in some dessert!" Elsa smiled big with hopeful eyes that Danny would like to have some. Loving the sound of dessert, Danny agree with a big smile.

"Great! Some what do we have today?" Elsa reached for the first covered plate to the left closes to her, and handed the small plate to Danny. Once the fragile china plate was in his hands, Elsa pulled off the covering to reveal the mystery treat: four small round tan cookies sat nestled together in the middle of the plate.

"These are Lemon Almond Shortbread Cookies, a simple cookie dessert that uses little ingredients to make." Elsa explained before Danny took one and bit into the soft first bite crumbled and a few crumbs fell to the plate, but that didn't stop Danny from smiling from the taste of sugar and sour lemons.

"This is good Elsa. The outside though is a little brittle." Danny pointed out, taking eating the rest of the shortbread cookie. Elsa grabbed one and ate the whole cookie before nodding her head.

"While making the batter, it was lumpy and even after freezing the batter, it came out breaking apart. I have been told that it's okay that the batter does that." Elsa took the plate away and presented the second covered dish to Danny. Pulling the cover off, the mystery dessert looked to be a small square cut of a three layered cake. "This cake here is a Norwegian cream cake, a three layer cream cake topped with blueberries and blueberry jam inside the layers." Taking the small fork on the plate, Danny broke a piece and took a bite. Danny felt his eyes slowly roll back into his head at the savory taste that hit his taste bud all at once. The cake was light and spongy to the tongue, the sweet cream and the blueberry jam worked together to give this cake a thumbs up in Danny's book. Smiling in approval, he took another bite and before long the cake disappeared and only a few specks were left on the plate.

"Mmm, Elsa that was really good!" Danny moaned in happiness, silently hoping for another piece. He eyed the last two mystery dishes that have yet to be shown What did Elsa have in store for him next? Elsa giggled with a knowing smirk, taking the plate away.

"Everyone loves the cream cake! It's one of my favorite cakes to make, and it's good to know I haven't lost my touch!" Elsa sipped her own mug of chocolate before taking the third plate and taking the lid off of the next treat: two perfectly squared orangish-brown pieces of what looked like spice cake that his mom sometimes made for the holidays. Elsa gave him a sheepish smile. "Now this is a new recipe I've tried last week, and my parents think it's a keeper, but I'm still a little unsure myself." Danny shrugged it off with a smile. If Elsa did such a good job on the previous desserts, what could go wrong with one new one? Excitingly, Danny grabbed the first one and took a big bite-

!

Danny stopped mid-chew taking in the almond and pumpkin taste from the cake-like brownie. He tried figuring out what was the unknown ingredient that was crunching between his teeth.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that I put in raisins and coconut shavings inside-" Elsa jumped back when she saw Danny's face puffed up with what looked like, fear. Hearing the soft whimper and not thinking twice, Elsa smacked his back twice which successfully dislodged the chewed up piece from Danny's mouth. Snatching the plate away, Elsa gently rubbed The coughing boy's back to soothe him back to breathing correctly. Danny on the other hand was still in shock from not only discovering the off tasting ingredient but the _strength_ Elsa displayed when helping him remove the chewed up brownie from his mouth. Who would of thought Elsa could pound that hard?

"Danny, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were allergic to coconuts. I should have asked you before eating any of the desserts I made!" Elsa was flushed pink in embarrassment, scolding herself from not being a better hostess than she should have. Danny's coughing soon changed to chuckles and Elsa finally saw the smile that was hidden by his fist. Danny waved her down before taking her hand off his back.

"It's okay, and I'm not allergic to coconut. I just don't like coconut period. The texture of the shavings is horrible to my teeth." Elsa sighed with heavy relief which brought a smile back not her pretty face.

"Thank goodness. Danny I almost thought I had to send you off to the emergency room." The two blue eyed teens laughed together, relieved from the sudden scare not a whole two minutes ago, and relaxed into the plush couch. Elsa pushed some of her bangs up from her damp forehead, she really was given a scare there, and she couldn't believe she hit Danny with so much force! Elsa turned her head to the boy next to her whose eyes were staring into the dying fire. Her question died when she took in the glow of the fireplace against his tanned skin. His spiky raven hair shimmered against the orange glow and Elsa wondered if the locks were soft to the touch. Her eyes travelled down his smiling face to the off light blue dress shirt that hugged his chest and a few buttons were left unbuttoned revealing his collarbone. Elsa felt her throat immediately dry up from the display of skin. Not wanting to look like she was checking him out, which she was, she took notice of his left hand...

which his fingers were gently wrapped around her small hand.

Elsa couldn't stop the flush that she _knew _had appeared, and judging from the heat in her face this one was bright and heavy on her cheeks. She couldn't believe how small her hands were compared to the blackette next to her. His fingertips were on the rough side but his palm was surprisingly smooth to the touch. Her index finger rubbed up against the smooth and warm palm, and the hand reacted by closing around her whole hand. Elsa jumped before looking up at the bright baby blues that bore into her soul. The blonde couldn't move if she was shaken by an earthquake for Danny's eyes kept her glued in place.

"Elsa." Elsa would have fainted from his voice saying her name so gently had his eyes still not left hers. Was he coming closer? The dress shirt decided to loosen up and unbutton two more buttons for more of his tanned pecks was expose from underneath the cotton shirt. Elsa licked her dry lips and tried to calm her rapid heart from beating too fast. Danny didn't know what power he had on her so suddenly.

"Elsa." ! When did Danny get so close- Elsa jumped for their foreheads bumped gently into one another. Elsa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of warmth and his hot breath that mingled with hers. She turned her head at the last minute, her heart not slowly down. She bit her lip from the heat radiating from his body so close to pressing against her chest. When did he get in between her legs? She felt caged against the corner of the couch, but she wasn't scared at all. In fact, she was excited to know what Danny would do ne-

"Elsa. Elsa." His hot breath tickled her right ear and the delicious shiver shook her whole body. She could hear his steady breathing so loudly that it bounced around in her head, a constant echo that wouldn't die.

"Elsa. Elsa! You okay?"

Elsa jumped up from her seat on the couch, blinking twice at the the barely lit fire ahead. She could see the tray of empty plates on the table and, Danny looked a little puzzled. Elsa blinked at the teen sitting not as close as she thought he was, his one hand still resting against her hand.

Was, was she daydreaming? Completely zoned out? Elsa wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there out instead of answering any questions as to why she zoned out. Trying to switch the subject away from herself, she saw the fire almost out in the fireplace.

"Wood! The fire needs more wood! E-excuse me!" Elsa jumped off the couch to attend the fire, throwing in a few more logs and some newspaper pieces to build the flames back up. _"How embarrassing! For once things were going so well between us, and I just had to flop it up by daydreaming! I'm almost worse than the boys at school who fawn over Paulina's fake charms! Danny must think I'm crazy!" _ the Arendelle girl scolded herself for her distracted mind, going off into forbidden territories with the boy of her desires was present. She stabbed the crackling firewood slowly being consumed by the growing hot embers in frustration. She hoped she hadn't scare off Fenton as to not even look at her! To think they have developed a wonderful friendship that she hoped that he would consider going further into a stronger, romantic relationship...

Elsa sighed. Yes, she had harbored these feeling since day one of meeting the Fenton. His goofy smile and well groomed manners snagged her attention, and his baby blue eyes reeled her in. Slowly but surely, Danny was unlike any other boy her age that deserved more respect than he got from school. She could imagine how he would fit in well into her small home back in Arendelle.

A dork, but a cute gentlemen kind of a dork, if that made any sense but it worked in Elsa's mind. There was another thing going on inside her head-

"Elsa, I think you've broken the logs in half now." Danny's voice broke through Elsa's train of thought, which startled the poor blonde who almost dropped the poker into the grand fireplace. Carefully, she place the poker into it's place back onto the gold hook on the wall and turned to see Danny with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, you looked kind of frustrated there. I was afraid if you kept poking the poor log, there would be toothpicks left." Danny showed off his teeth in hopes to loosen the tension he could clearly see on the blonde's shoulders. Luckily, it worked for Elsa slumped with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Danny. What a terrible hostess I'm being right now." Danny shook his head.

"Elsa, it's okay. To me you look tired." Before Danny say anything else, the grandfather clock chimed loudly from the long carpet hallway that was connected to the living room and the bells echoed off the walls. Danny looked at his phone to check the time.

"Oh wow, it's almost eight o' clock. Look Elsa, thanks for the dessert and hot cocoa, but I should be getting ready to go-"

"Danny wait! There's something I-" She walked back to his side and reached for his shirt, getting a good grip on his wrist before-

**BOOOM!**

**CRACK!**

"EEEK!" Elsa jumped at the sudden boom and crackle of thunder and lightning flashing against the windows. The two teens turned to look at the downpour the was crying like crazy outside, pelting the glass loudly.

"Wow, it's cats and dogs out there! Good thing I didn't walk out just now." Danny chuckled out loud before turning his attention to the smaller blue eyes that so happen to be closer than he remembered. Staring into the big glacier eyes, the ghost boy forgot how to speak. He could stare into these twinkling orbs all day and never grow tired. Of course he could never tell Elsa that, for fear of being laughed at.

Hey! It has happened before, what Fenton luck would change that? Well, it got him here didn't it?

Instead he smiled down at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he wondered when they were holding her arms, and pulled her closer.

"Is it just me, or did the room get a little colder?" Danny sheepishly smiled, hoping to steer some kind of small talk to distract the heat he knew would rise if caught staring at the pretty heart shaped face standing before him. It worked for Elsa giggled into her hand before resting her small fingers against his chest.

"The cold never really bothered me anyway, but if you need extra warmth..." Elsa leaned up and whispered into a tanned ear. "I have more hot cocoa and goodies to give." Elsa smirked at the sudden pink blush that appeared against Danny's cheeks. To say that response was not something in Elsa's book of catch phrases, but it was worth saying to get to see Danny so bashful.

She just hope she wasn't as pink as he was.

"Ah ha ha! Elsa, if I had to guess, you were trying to fatten me up and stuff me in a cauldron you have hiding here in this big house." Elsa gasped at the sudden declaration, and swatted his arm playfully.

"Danny! How dare you reveal my plans to turn you into stew and eatcha!" when Danny's eyes grew big in fright, the blue eye teens quickly dissolved into giggles and soon they both shared a hearty laugh in each others arms, not realizing the distances between them drawing closer. Very soon, their foreheads rested against one another as their laughter slowly died down. Both teens took a moment to enjoy each other's warmth and their unique blue hues of their eyes. Elsa would have stared longer had Danny's hot breath evoked a shiver through her petite body, and her eyes looked down at the Danny's tan lips.

She bet they were soft to the touch...

She couldn't help but lick her own pink pair, but sucked in a breath at the sight of Danny's pink tongue darted out to wet his too. Elsa looked back up at Danny's baby blues. When did her throat get dry? Elsa griped his collared shirt as their noses decided to graze against the other, sparking a jolt between the heavy breathing teens.

_So close..._

!~ "_Gotta catch em' all, cause he's Danny Phantom! __Gotta catch em' all, cause he's Danny Phantom! __Gotta catch em' all, cause he'-_" ~!

Both teens jumped back and out of the warm setting that was in between their arms at the sudden intrusion of an off tune ringing. Danny quickly checked his pocket for the music that came from his cellphone that he was for sure on vibrate. Danny groaned, seeing what bad timing his best friend had in calling him now! What did the tech geek want?

"Hey Tuck, whatzup?" Danny answered, trying to hold back his aggravation from the ruined moment. Said tech geek chuckled into Danny's ear.

"Hey lover boy how did the dinner with Paulina go? You said you'd call us when it was all over." Danny flinched, totally forgetting about messaging his friends about the dinner, his two amigos having family plans this Saturday night and were not there to give him back-up. "I just came over to Sam's house after grabbing a bite to eat at Nasty Burger, and waiting on you to spill the wonderful details of the _romantic_ evening." Danny frowned hearing his male friend chuckling louder into the phone.

"It's not that funny Tucker." he growled, already imagining Tucker's face scrunched up with laughter, and making him a little mad. Danny looked back at Elsa who was messing with her hair and staring into the fire, the orange glow bouncing off her skin and all Danny wanted to do-

"Danny? You still there?" Tucker's voice brought him back to the conversation in hand, turning away from Elsa and sighing loudly.

"No, I'm sorry Tuck. Repeat what you said?"

"I was saying that Melissa from Nasty Burger talked to me after giving me food, and _she said _that her friend told her that you were at the burger joint not an hour ago, _aaaaaand_ you weren't alone~! Who was the chick you were with?"

"What? Danny was with another girl?!" Danny flinched hearing Sam's voice from the background. Oh crap!

"Um, hey guys I'll call you right back okay?!" Danny ended the call and quickly called his sister. He didn't wait long though for Jazz picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Danny, You okay? On your way home? Mom was just about to call the Winter's house." Danny sneaked a look out the window to see the trees stopping swaying with the heavy winds, but the sheets of rain was still coming down fast.

"Jazz, do me a favor and don't answer Tuck or Sam's calls okay?" He knew his older sister was giving the phone a questionable look.

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Jazz, just for me tonight, don't answer any calls from the two. I'll explain to them later tonight okay?" Danny could hear his own heart thumping against his chest waiting for Jazz's response. Finally he heard a sigh.

"Okay, but you need to explain it to me as well when you get home-"

"Thanks Jazz, you're the best! See ya later!" Danny hung up, letting go of the held breath in his throat. Ruffing his hair to calm himself down, he turned back to the blonde who was sipping on hot cocoa leaving him to his business, but when the talking stopped she looked up at his face. "I'm so sorry about that Elsa. That was really unexpected." Danny smiled sheepishly before returning back onto the couch next to the pretty blonde. Said blonde shook her head before returning her mug back onto the tray.

"It's alright Danny, I must have been keeping you from your friends and family and I apologize for t-"

"No, no no, that was nothing. Just you know, Tucker being Tucker." Danny laughed the comment off in half attempt.

"Oh! Well, am I keeping you from something?"

"Why yes actually," Danny scooted closer to the blonde sitting on his left and smiled with what he hoped was a confident smirk. "I was hoping for a fake out make out?" Danny rolled out smoothly, surprising Elsa as a red blush appeared quickly against her cheeks. She bashfully turned away but not before a small smirk appeared. She didn't think he would look at her with such hungry eyes, but even now she could feel them burned her exposed neck and right shoulder. She turned back but kept her eyes down, and slowly trace up his body.

"Daniel..." Elsa couldn't believe his first name came out as a purr, but it worked for said boy rested his warm forehead against hers and soon their hot breaths were mingling from their agape mouths. Both teens were taking in big breaths but their hearts wouldn't stop thumping so loudly. Danny was so close now that he closed his eyes,

and missed the tiny finger that pushed up against his puckered lips.

"There is still one last dessert left for you to try." Elsa wanted to laugh at the bewildered look Danny was giving through his baby blues and eyebrows. It was that 'are you serious?' look that Elsa herself wondered why slip up on such an opportunity, but she couldn't let him leave without tasting the last mystery dessert. Danny quirked his eyebrows at her with a suspicious stare.

"You know, I have this feeling that you are trying to fatten me up and stuff me a bubbling cauldron you have stuffed somewhere in the house." Danny spoke, his speech muffled behind Elsa's finger but his eyes twinkled in amusement. Elsa chuckled before moving her small finger.

"Of course not Danny! Why do you think I own a cauldron? DO I look like a wicked witch? That is so old fashion-I'd just skewer you with a sharp stick, season you well then throw you in the oven to bake!" Elsa spoke like she was reading the words right off a candy bar with a smile, and the platinum blonde smiled bigger when Danny blanched at her morbid description of how she would cook him raw. Elsa turned to the last covered tray and held it out for Danny.

"Now, for the last one, I want you to close your eyes." Danny raised one prefect eyebrow at her request. "Please, you'll understand why soon." Danny decided to just go with it and closed his eyes shut. Elsa watched Danny slowly take the china plate from her and she took of the cover top. "Now go ahead and take one."

Danny tilted his head in confusion, eyes still closed. "What? You weren't going to feed them to me?" Danny joked, but he could feel his cheeks warm up after the suggestion. Elsa giggled, and Danny could hear the couch shifted from Elsa's weight shifting... closer?

"Silly boy. You might chomp my finger off if I did feed you." Danny now could feels cheeks flush brighter than before, and did that comment just go south? Shaking his head, he felt over the china plate and gently grabbed a squishy mass. Slowly, he too a bite-

!

The dessert in question was chewy but close to gooey to his teeth. The sweetness was just right and the taste of lemons worked together to where the cake wasn't overpowered by one or the other. Weird, this cake texture tasted very familiar...

"Elsa?" Danny kept his eyes closed when he finally spoke. He took another bite and he smiled at the happy dancing in his mouth. "This wouldn't happen to be the fudge lemon brownies you made when you first came to Amity Park?" Elsa giggle softly at his side, and when he finally opened he caught her nod at his question.

"Yes, they are. I'm a little surprised that you were able to just taste the brownie and tell what it was without looking. I've made this recipe before and a few times they don't taste the same every time. Well, you remember that day?" Elsa shyly looked at Danny who sat back against the couch on her right. Danny leaned back, reminiscing the memory of Elsa's first day at Casper High.

The platinum blonde seemed pretty nervous when she bumped into Danny and Dash, walking down the hallway towards the principle's office. Apparently Dash was getting ready to pound Danny for, well because the A-lister could, but when Elsa asked the both of them if they would prefer a dessert to make themselves feel better. Liking the sound of a pretty girl handing him desserts, Dash obliged and silently promised Danny a rain check to his scheduled stuffing in the locker. Both taking a bite out of the offered yellow brownie, Elsa got two different answers: Dash smiled big and complimented the blonde, but Danny's face scrunched up badly like he smelled something rancid. Bad enough to almost want to spit it out.

_"This taste like shit."_

Danny didn't know he spoke his mind until he noticed the looks on Dash's and Elsa's face. Pride stomped on and feelings hurt, Elsa left the boys in tears, embarrassed. Later that day, she found Dash talking to the A-lister kids only to say that the pretty new blonde was a lousy cook behind her back! Just when she wanted to give the conceiting football player a piece of her mind, Danny and his friends showed up. Elsa stopped them to apologize to Danny and told him that the batch she brought were a bad batch she meant to throw out this morning but took the wrong one to school! She promised him to make a better one for the next time she had the chance.

Danny chuckled as he remembered Dash cowering from Elsa's frosty glare for lying. The A-listers had never seen a girl glare down at the great Dash to the point his knees were shaking.

"Yeah, I remember that day, oh and sorry for sounding harsh about-" Danny was cut off by a slender finger pressed against his lips, again. He frowned back at the blonde, getting tired of being silenced.

"Daniel," Elsa didn't call him by his full name unless she was serious about something or was trying to tell him something important. Her glacier eyes met his baby blues and she smiled. "It's okay you told me what you thought instead of lying like Dash did. I would have wanted an honest answer and you did just that. As a pastry chef, I must know if I'm doing a good job at making my creations, and if people just smile and lie saying that everything is good, then how can I improve in making the best desserts if I don't get a straight answer?" Elsa stopped to take a breath and looked back at Danny with a bashful look. "Even though the bread you ate was the wrong dessert, you still told me what you thought about it, and even though it stung a little to know how bad they were, it didn't hurt as badly as Dash laughing about how awful they were behind my back. Danny, this dessert tray and cocoa, what I'm trying to-" the blonde coughed into her hand trying to will down the heat rushing to her cheeks. if only she could say what she's been wanting to say since day one! "I-I've wanted to say thank you for your honesty." Finally done with her speech, Elsa could feel her cheeks glow from a light pink to a full blown cheery red.

All Danny could do was listen and stare back. Elsa always looked pretty with her big glacier blue eyes and her heart shaped face that was speckled with soft freckles, but when she finished her little speech, and her cheeks flared cherry red, he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat. The fireplace help her skin glow with a beautiful shine. Even her glacier blue decided to dance and twinkle back at him like stars in the evening sky. If he had to choose what he liked staring at the most would be, hands down her Caribbean blue eyes. If he drowned, he would die happy.

The teens stared at one another with bated breath, wondering who would speak next. Elsa's patience began to dwindle after her anxiety of this evening drained her dry, and seeing as Danny was left speechless, she began to feel like she might have scared him for coming too strong. The stars faded and the ocean blues returned to soft glaciers again as Elsa sighed almost sadly. She pulled away and checked her watch. She had taken up enough of Danny's time, and now it was time to let him go.

"Where are my manners? I feel like we lost the track of the hour!" Elsa feigned surprise, and stood from her spot on the couch and stretched her arms from their stiff joints. "It's close to nine o' clock and I've taken up enough of your time tonight." Elsa played with her long hair to distract herself from letting Danny see her face that would show the distress and sadness of their time together was over. "Let's not worry your parents, so let me go get your dress jacket from the laundry r-Ooomp!" Elsa didn't get the chance to take another step away from the black plush couch for her pink lips were suddenly attacked by a warm pair of tan lips. Warm hands gently caressed flushed pink cheeks and a low moan rumbled from the tan lips that vibrated against pale pink skin.

Elsa blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing thing even though her lips were being gently massaged by soft lips. Danny's eyes were closed off from her sight and his rich black locks loosely meshed up against her curly blonde bangs. After a minute, Danny released his lips from hers, his baby blues finally looking back at her dazed face. His hands didn't release their firm hold on her cheeks, but his thumbs gently rubbed circles against her hot cheek bones making Elsa shuddered at the gentle caress.

"I have to be at home before ten. We have plenty of time, and, I'm sorry Elsa but, I couldn't wait any longer." Danny's hooded eyes were paired with a flashy smile that Elsa almost swooned at. Danny led her back to the couch as their foreheads rested against one another and eyes not breaking contact. Danny didn't want to waste time so when he leaned over to kiss her again, Elsa responded back and met him halfway. Small kisses lasted longer in seconds, their signature warmth clashed against their skin and the teens couldn't get enough. Elsa wanted to know how Danny's lips felt on her tongue, and swiped a lick to find out. Danny jolted, before he quickly wrapped Elsa in his arms pulling her closer to his warm chest. Danny wanted to taste Elsa as well, and his pink tongue darted out see what would happen. Elsa gave a throaty moan from the shock of Danny's tongue gently touching hers, and said boy felt his heart thump louder from the new sound.

... Danny wanted to hear it again.

Needing air to their lungs, Elsa pulled back to stare into Danny's hooded eyes, desire dancing in his cyan orbs. Their breaths were haggard from the long make out, but Elsa didn't want to stop it there. The blond wanted to play his Danny's black locks and see how soft they were between her fingers. She wanted to know how warm Danny was _without_ his dress shirt that still had a few buttons left open for her to see a sample of what was behind the thin layer of cotton. Elsa had to stop her hungry thoughts about the Fenton boy and wondered if she was going too fast. Maybe Danny didn't want to do more than just kiss. Even though he was a boy, he was different than any boy she ever met. He stood out than the rest and that was one of the many things why she like him so much. Maybe Danny wanted to wait and take things slow between the two for now...

Oh how wrong she was!

The raven headed boy was far from wanting just a sample of the Arendelle girl in front of him; Danny wanted the whole package of the "fake out make out" session! His hormones were pulsing from the kisses, and now tracings baby blue eyes over Elsa's exposed pale neck and shoulders he was very eager to see how she would react to his touches. If she could make a moan like she made earlier, Danny hoped she would sing for him when he was done with tasting her skin. Goal in mind, the ghost boy rewrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her small body against his and staring deep into her unique arctic pools. Elsa leaned in for another kiss, and Danny happily met her half way with passion.

This time, the kisses were stronger than before, tongues slapping and danced in each others warm caverns. Each swipe of saliva made Elsa shudder from her shoulders that traveled down to her hips. Danny pulled Elsa from the couch to rest her thighs on his lap and Elsa released his wrists to rest her hands on top of his clothed pecks. This time Danny shuddered from her small hands gently rubbing his chest in small circles. The talented hands slithered up to his bare neck and Danny almost jolted up in his spot from the clash of his hot skin against her cool hands. He moaned louder into her mouth and Danny could feel her smile against his lips. Tongues still dancing, the Fenton slowly released his hold around Elsa's waist to let his hands travel down her cotton tank top. Elsa felt her back arch from the tingling touch left in the wake of his warm hands roaming towards her exposed hips.

"Gaah!" Elsa twisted her face to the side with a surprised moan, breaking their french fest and a heavy saliva trail connected their lips before breaking down their chins. Both teens panted from their heavy make out session, and Danny opened his dazed eyes, Elsa was giving him a lovely view. Glossy baby blues watched as Elsa's heavily flushed face turned to the side, her hands pushed up against his chest and back semi-arched. Danny got an eye full of her long neck and her flush collarbone. Danny licked his lips at the unmarked territory, his adrenaline picking up speed. "_Where do I start first?"_

_"What was that?"_ Elsa had never felt her nerves jump like that. It felt good, really good! His warm hands still rested against her bare sides, and she moaned again when Danny rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones. Her eyes met his, starring into eager, _starving_ eyes and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop the shiver that sadly came, making her thighs quiver against Danny's crossed legs.

Danny took a breath, closing his eyes for a second at feeling her body quiver against his belly. Elsa was a vision of lust, cheeks flushed, eyes dark blue and lips swollen, but when she decided to speak-

"Daniel."

He lost it.

Danny launched his lips against Elsa's swan neck and began suck on a spot. Elsa gasped at the sudden move, her hands now stuck between their chests. She tried to talk but Danny was making it too hard for her to make coherent sentences. His hard kisses turned into short hot licks that left her almost breathless. Wiggling her arms out of their imprisonment, the blonde rested her hands against his warm shoulders only to gripped tighter to the cotton shirt when his own hands decided to move and rub her sides again and slowly up her back.

"D-Daniel-ah! Danny..." Elsa called out his name, for Danny hit a soft spot just below her left ear and the last name call came out as a soft purr. Even her hips shivered at the tender stroke of his tongue. Danny reached her earlobe and blew hot breath against the sensitive cartilage making her tremble even more to the new sensation she never felt before. Elsa released his shirt to travel up to his silky ink locks. Danny wanted to try something, and with his teeth, he gave her lobe a gentle nip and tug.

"Aaah!" Elsa gripped Danny's locks tightly, earning a groan from said boy. Pressing her body more into Danny's, Elsa felt the tug travel quick like lightning from her neck down between her hips. She panted at this whole new feeling, these delicious nerve tingling feelings that was leaving her panting... but wanting more. She gently rubbed Danny's scalp, fingered his soft hair and rested her cheek against his forehead trying to catch her breath before Danny threw another curveball at her.

Danny heard the cry of surprise, but that cry made him flush with fever. To think he made Elsa give out a beautiful high note like that! Her moans, her hot body pressed against his sweaty self, her hips now resting on his lap. It was a miracle Danny didn't explode already! The cotton shirt were getting uncomfortable, and ...his pants were starting to get tight on him... One hand reached for his buttons-

"Ah, Miss Elsa! You're home fro- Oh! Oh my!"

Both teens immediately jumped apart from the sudden cry coming from behind the couch. Elsa scrambled on fawn legs and fixed her hair just as Danny used his shirt to fan his overheated body. Both teens stood tall but looked guilty of being caught, and looked up to see Matilda, the Winter's maid, with a few grocery bags in one hand while her other hand covered her mouth in surprise!

Elsa was home, and with a _boy no less!_ Elsa cleared her throat, making eye contact with the shocked maid.

"Look Matilda, please just keep this between the three of us? I invited Danny inside so he didn't have to walk home in the terrible storm outside." Elsa pleaded with big blue eyes at the older maid standing at the open kitchen doorway in hopes she wouldn't report whitish just witnessed. Matilda looked at Danny who gave her a sheepish smile and was as red as a sun dried tomato. She gave him a stern look before turning back to Elsa. Matilda has been told by Elsa herself about a certain boy she had feelings for, and to see that they both responded positively, the elder maid didn't have the heart to be a wicked witch on the eldest Winter girl. Besides, she was there once upon a time with a young man at that ripe age of young love.

Matilda shook her head at the two before giggling, puzzling the teens before her.

"It's alright Miss Elsa, there's nothing to worry about. I trust things were kept, oh what was the term, PG?" the blue eyed teens flushed hot pinkie embarrassment form the sly maid's comment, giving a heart felt laugh. With her keen hearing she could hear the mistress' car pull up into the driveway, and the boy had to leave soon. "I believe someone was walking someone to the door?" Elsa sighed, nodding at the elder maid before ushering Danny to the front door. Just as Elsa reached the door knob, she gasped loudly, retracting back like it was a giant spider.

"Oh no! Danny! Your dress coat! It's too cold outside for you to walk home without something else to cover up your thin cotton shirt!" Elsa wanted to frantically panic in circles, but she knew that wouldn't help her now.

Danny placed his hand over her shoulder, "Elsa, it's okay. Just hand back the coat tomorrow or Monday at school-"

"NO! You are not going home without some type of coat to cover yourself up from this storm outside." Elsa cut the Fenton boy off, sealing the deal that Danny would not her house without some kind of protection. Danny could her face was serious, and he couldn't argue when her frosty eyes were boring into his. The teens broke eye contact from the soft giggle from Matilda. They blushed, forgetting about the second party and Elsa played with her braid. Danny rubbed the back of his neck to try and calm down, but he couldn't stop from glancing at the now bashful blonde in front of him. Her bright pink cheeks made Elsa look like she was lighting up the room, and it was cute to see her mouth scrunched up into a pout. He trailed down her long braid where her nimble finger were unbraiding and re-braiding the blond strands-

Uh oh! Danny noticed the little reminder he left on Elsa's neck from-

"Elsa! I'm home!" Elsa jolted at the sound of her mother's heels clipping the tile floors of the kitchen and coming into the living room. Without thinking, Elsa ripped open a door and stuffed Danny inside. Danny collapsed with an Oomp! on top of shoes and boots form inside the closet.

"Stay here. I'll get your coat." Matilda spoke from behind Elsa and scurried off to the laundry room. Elsa smiled down at Danny.

"Just give us a second, and I'll be happy to take you home. I'm sure Matilda wouldn't mind driving you back." Danny smiled up at Elsa's offered and nodded. He didn't feel like getting soaked coming home. Elsa checked the halls to check and see if her family had walked in but a hand grabbed her wrist for her attention. Danny smiled up at her, and she returned the gentle smile. Before she even what was happening, she was pulled into the dark closet and kissed Danny's inviting lips. Elsa's hands immediately grabbed Danny's soft spikes of hair while Danny got familiar with her small waist, bringing her back into his warmth. The slid down to the ground, and moaned in harmony not caring about the shoes below them, or the door was left open-

"Elsa! You in there?" That voice was not Matilda...

Jumping away, Elsa regained herself and scooped up the voice behind her, who squealed with laughter from being tickled.

"Anna! Welcome back home! How was your day?" Elsa began peppering her baby sister with question, hoping she didn't see the face hiding behind large coats or her foot kicking the door shut. Anna fired away with how school was and what she did in recess that Elsa had to sigh in relief from not getting caught. While Elsa busied her sister, Matilda returned with Danny's coat, but before she could hand it over she noticed his greasy pants and stained shirt. With no struggle, she swiped away Danny's remaining clothes and scurried off to get them cleaned.

"Great! Now I have no coat _and _I'm left in my underwear!" Danny groaned to himself, not believing his luck, again! First the dinner and now this! Well, everything else in between was great. Danny felt a dreamy smile come on his face, going back through the memory of the greasy dinner with Elsa and enjoying hot cocoa and desserts with Elsa... and enjoying tasting Elsa _herself! _Danny couldn't stop the dreamy sigh after remembering her kisses and moans. His blood was feeling hot again... Danny looked down at his lap "Oh crap, now I have to change my boxer too!"

"Elsa darling, don't forget the tea tray in the living room!" Danny jumped at the voice just right outside the door! Acting fast, Danny made himself intangible just before the door clicked open. The lady in front of the doorway stood just about his mother's height, with dark brown hair neatly curled up into a braided bun in the back and a black and green dress adorned her body. Danny couldn't blink away from the woman before him. Now he saw where Elsa gets her good looks from!

"Mother!" Elsa's footsteps dashed quickly to the woman's side hoping see could explain the situation that was hiding inside their closet. The woman turned to Elsa in confusion.

"Hmm, what's wrong Elsa? You need something from the closet?" Elsa arched an eyebrow at her mother. Did she not see the boy sitting top of their shoes? Elsa peeped inside to see Danny not sitting where he was five minutes ago! Elsa's eyes widen in disbelief! How did Danny get out without none seeing him? Checking the corners of the closet and no sign of the Fenton male, Elsa's mind was raking at the possibilities of how Danny slipped out without being noticed. Did Matilda grabbed Danny and lead him into the laundry room? Wanting to found out, Elsa slipped away and rushed off to find the elder maid. Her mother watched more confused than before.

"Elsa, you alright? It's like you saw a ghost." Danny snickered behind his hand. Elsa looked so funny when she saw the closet bare. When the mother closed back the door, Danny reappeared, sighing in relief of not being discovered. That was close!

"_The last thing I needed was someone seeing me in my under-_"

"ELSSAAAA, WHY IS THERE A NAKED BOY IN OUR CL-?!" Anna shouted, staring at Danny in surprise before Elsa scurried fast and scooped up Anna, covering her mouth form talking. Both teens flushed at the situation now, and Danny quickly covered himself with his dress coat. Danny gave a bashful smile up at the girls and meekly waved.

... Well, how were they going to get out of this jam now?!

XXxxxxXXX

Monday had come faster than expected, and Danny was dreading not only school but what was to happen when he met up with Elsa again. After the two explained the situation to her mother, Idun was more than happy to talk to his parents for bringing him home after his curfew. Jack and Maddie didn't scold Danny and wasn't grounded for the weekend, but Danny was more worried about Elsa and her situation. All weekend Danny didn't hear form her and she when she finally texted him back, she told him she would see him on Monday. Elsa was all Danny could think about Saturday and Sunday night. Her voice haunted his dreams and his body wanted to feel her signature warmth again. It was embarrassing to talk to Jazz about Friday night, but he cut out the _juicy_ details and gave her the gist of the evening before meeting Elsa. The same with his friends when they met up on Saturday to hang out, but when Danny mentioned the maid incident, he knew Tucker would never let him live it down!

The trio walked down the hallway towards their lockers after first block and things were going alright, until Tucker decided to chuckle again. Danny looked back at his friend with a glare!

"It's not funny Tucker!" Danny scolded him, but his cheeks betrayed him for they glowed pink with embarrassment. Sam jus shook her head at the duo.

"Come on man, the maid took your clothes _and _the baby sister found you basically naked! That's totally hilarious!" Tucker smiled big at his friend's misfortune, first the thermos incident with his sister months ago, and now a maid stripping him naked! For the whole family to see! Tucker swiped the tears from his eyes that threatened to fall form his merriment.

"Yeah?" Danny suddenly smiled evilly, feeling a repeat of what happened months ago, but he was too upset to care. Seeing one of the football players taking books from his locker, Danny smacked the papers out of his other hand and they scattered all over the floor. Quickly turning to Danny, he growled. "He did it." Danny quickly pointed to Tucker with a calm face. The football player looked at Tucker with anger before stuffing him inside his open locker and slamming it shut. Watching the player stomped off, Danny smirked while relaxing back against the cool metal door.

"Seriously? _Again?!_" Tucker shouted from inside his small cell box.

"Think it's funny now?" Danny felt a little better getting revenge, but that feeling was short lived.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash's loud voice ranged through the hallway alerting everyone there that the star football player was coming, and judging from his dark smile he was in a happy mood. Dash stomped over towards Fenton and swiped Danny by the neck to perform a noogie, a painful one from the looks of Danny squirming like a fish out of water. "So Fenturd, how did you enjoy your lucky dinner with Paulina? I hope you like my special dish Friday night, Fenton Casserole on a sliver platter!" Paulina and Kwan had walked up from behind Dash and began to laugh, which sparked everyone else in the hallway to laugh as well. Danny felt like he was back at the restaurant and hung his head in shame.

"It's a shame you didn't stay longer! We had the best strawberry cheesecake like ever!" Paulina added in her two cents, snickering behind her dainty hand. Danny flushed in embarrassment everyone's laughter grating his nerves. Sam just popped opened the locker trapping Tucker, but she frowned heavily at the A-listers. In fact, she almost growled, barring her teeth.

"hey guys, what's all the commotion?" A new voice asked coming behind Tucker and Sam. Tucker rubbed his head from the fall before he noticed Elsa staring down at him with a peculiar look. Cracking his back out, Tucker stood back onto his feet.

"Last week the school had a prize table with a bunch of goodies, from movie tickets to a new SmartTech! Anyway, Danny won a raffle for a dinner date with Paulina as a prize. Obviously things didn't turn out so hot for Danny." Tucker smiled when he mentioned the SmartTech, but at the end of his explanation, his smile soured and pointed to the misfortunate boy being laughed at by everyone in the hallway. Elsa hummed at the situation in front of her, before nodding her head.

"It looks like I came at the right time." Elsa pulled from behind her back a plastic bowl stacked with fresh smelling chocolate fudge brownies. Tucker salivated at the delicious looking dessert and reach for one, only to get that hand slapped away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tucker frowned, rubbing his sore hand.

"There not mine, there Paulina's! Besides, you want to see something funny?" Elsa gave the tech geek a small smile. Tucker and Sam raised an eyebrow at the blonde who just wagged a finger at them. "Children, watch and learn." Elsa strode forward with confidence and head raised high. The two friends looked at each other.

_What was Elsa up to?_

"Paulina Sanchez!" The laughter immediately stopped, and the A-lister turned to see Elsa standing a foot away with hands on her hips and with a soft glare pointed straight at the Hispanic teen. Even though Elsa wasn't setting her eyes at them, Dash and Kwan already took a step back from the platinum blonde. Paulina however showed no fear. The A-lister brushed her hair back with a flick of her wrist.

"What do you want _Pasty Girl_? Can't you see I'm-"

"Did you _not_ pay attention to the second day of Cooking 101 when using the oven in the culinary classroom? When you are done using the oven to make sure you turn off or unplug your electrical appliances? Unless you want to be held responsible for burning down _half_ of the school?!" Elsa crossed her arms with cold blues drilling right at the Hispanic girl. Dash and Kwan flinched hearing the cold snap of Elsa's voice and began to shrink away when her voice grew louder at the end of her speech. If there was one thing Elsa didn't mess around with besides school work was cooking and safety hazards in the kitchen was just as important. Paulina flinched, but recovered with a huff.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she snapped back. Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl and pulled out the bowl of goodies from behind her.

"You forgot about your brownies. You and Star worked so hard on these treats. It's a good thing I pulled them out before they were burnt too bad." Elsa spoke in a softer tone than earlier holding out the bowl of goodies for Paulina to take from her. Paulina stuck her nose in the air and snatched the brownies from the blonde hands.

"Why _thank you_ for doing the work for me! Is there anything else Chef Boyard_nerd?!_" This time Elsa didn't fight the roll of her glacier blues up to the ceiling.

"Of course not Paulina, nothing more, _your highness!_" Elsa spoke sweetly with heavy sarcasm before turning soft blues at Danny direction and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on Danny, let's go back to the culinary kitchen and enjoy a fresh slice of Norweign cream cake! It's my special yellow cake, warm and _spongy, _speckled with fresh blueberries and blueberry jam spread between the _three_ layer cake. All I have left is to top it off with some cool whipping cream!" Danny's frown slowly turned upside down at the mention of Elsa's Norweign cream cake, and hearing all the delicious details waiting inside every bite he was excited to have a piece to cheer him up after the humiliation he just went through.

"Well, when you put an offer like that, how can I refuse?!"

"Hey Elsa, you wouldn't mind saving me a piece right?" Dash jumped in after listening to Elsa talk about her cream cake, and Kwan was not far behind. In fact, the crowd was _very _interested in Elsa ceam cake now. Even Star lefted Paulina's side to ask hopefully for a piece of such a delicious sounding cake. Paulina growled with anger at the sight of her firends and the rest of the crowd fawning over Elsa instead of fawning over her. Have they forgotten who was _queen _of this school? And who deversed the attention here? She grinded her teeth at the platinum blonde. If looks could kill, Elsa would be a puddle of goo on the floor from the heat vision boring into her forehead.

"Hey! What about my brownies I worked so hard on?!" She yelled at her _friends_, waving her brownies in the air. A huge crowd of boys swarmed her for a free piece and Paulina smiled at the quick attention. The A-listers left Elsa and Danny alone to grab Paulina's brownies before they were gone, and gently Elsa pulled Danny away from the crowd. Meeting back with Sam and Tucker, the goth gave a small applause for the platinum blonde.

"Man, did you see the look on Paulina's face? She resembled a chili pepper! For a second I thought she was going to explode!" Elsa chuckled along with Sam.

"The poor girl. Ms. Sanchez will have to worry about that kind of attention another time. She, and maybe half of the boys in the hallway will have another problem to focus on soon." The trio looked at Elsa with confusion, but Elsa just smiled bigger.

"After those brownies, I don't think that Paulina would want to look at another brownie for _quite _some time!~" Tucker looked at Elsa, then at the crowd chewing on Paulina's brownies, and right back at Elsa who was adjusting her dark blue scarf around her neck with a soft hum to herself. Suddenly, it clicked!

"Elsa, di-did you-" Elsa smiled bigger and hopped off towards her locker, but not before turning back at her friends.

"Let's just say the A-lister are going to be _very _acquainted with their _thrones_ for the rest of the day!~" She gave a wink and hopped off to class leaving her friends dumbfounded.

"Wow, I didn't know that Elsa had it in her to do that! Wow, why didn't you think of that?" Sam recovered first and asked the silent tech geek.

"Hey, if I would have known it would have been successful, I would have taught Elsa that trick yesterday."

"Yeah, sure you would have." the goth shook her head walking down the hallway with Tucker ranting next to her. As the two friends proceeded to class, Danny went to his locker for his next class when a cough grabbed his attention. Turning to his left, he saw Elsa staring down at her small feet with a bashful look set on her face.

"Elsa, uh-what are you-" Danny stopped talking to see Elsa finally looking up at his face, but her face now scrunched into a frown, and it didn't help that her cheeks were a tad pinker than usual. It was cute. Her cold eyes were not so threatening as she tried to make them, for they looked a bit bigger.

"Daniel, you-you really need to be careful..." Elsa held his eyes for a few seconds before averting back to her shoes. Danny rasied an eyebrow. Where did this come from? Elsa fiddled with a her blue scarf around her neck, a blush slowly rising up her face. "To think I had to explain to my baby sister that a vampire did _not _bite my neck..." Elsa glared up at Danny right when she reveal her bare neck on her left side...

A mulberry spot rested below her ear.

Danny stared at the mark before realization took over, feeling the heat rise in his face and the memories of their "fake out make out" ran through his mind. The kisses, the moaning, the warmth between- Danny shook his head before his brain went into over drive. Danny laughed sheepishly at the now angry Arendelle blonde who didn't let up her glare. She took one step closer and poked at his scrawny chest.

"Next Mr. Fenton," Elsa glare suddenly disappeared before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so his right ear met her pink lips.

"I'll be the one to leave a vampire mark." she whispered softly. She met his eyes for a full second, noting the full blush on his tan face before letting him go with a huff and proceeded to her class. She only had taken eight steps away before being pulled back towards the opened locker and pushed towards the opening. Luckily she didn't feel the cold locker hit against her head for a hand protected her from collision.

"Hey-" she didn't predict Danny responding back with his lips, but who was she to complain when his tan lips and hot tongue was all she thought about every time she saw the mulberry spot in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they shared last night, and judging from the moan the ravenette groaned against her pink lips he missed her lips too.

Danny's kiss came one strong and hot, and soon his tongue was licking at her doorstep, wanting to dance again with it's partner. Elsa felt her knees give way, turning into jelly, but thankfully Danny held the back of her head and she could lean against the locker for support. The metal locker door acted as a shield from any preying eyes, so no one could watch their heated tango or their clouded blue eyes staring into one another. Even as they broke apart, and a thin trail connecting their pink tongues, nothing else could break through their little world.

Danny smirked at the beautiful, speechless face below him. "Trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Done, and just before Valentine's Day is over! I was hoping to be done yesterday but internet at home wasn't working for me! Don't know what or when the next one will be, but I will be typing everyday so no worries! Wow, almost 12,000 words! <strong>

**Next Shot: $!*#&*!&^!**

**Until next time,**

**~Shiza**

**XXXXXXX~Desserts used in the short~XXXXXXXX**

***Lemon Almond Shortbread Cookies**

***Norwegian Cream Cake**

***Almond Butter Pumpkin Brownies**

***Fudgy Lemon Brownies**


End file.
